A Revolutionary Romance
by idontwrite123
Summary: FINISHED! Revolution is stirring in Kyrria. Only two people can change the kingdom's fate. One of them hides an important secret, the other is distrusting and hateful. Can Daria and Jerrold (Char's parents) defeat an evil king and queen and save Kyrria?
1. The Day in the Life of Daria

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Gail Carson Levine's characters or ideas (which includes descriptions of people, town names, etc). I do wish I did though, because she's a genius. Please Please Please read and review!  
  
Chapter One  
  
I sat on the rim of the town's fountain, watching the day begin in Jenn. I had my long blonde hair tucked into a hat, my chest concealed by a loose white shirt and green vest, and brown pants covering my legs. I hated going out in lavished dresses. I was always ogled and stared at, like some prized object. But that's the life of a sixteen year old girl- a prized object, given in marriage to the highest bidder. I loathed the whole system, and snuck out of the house frequently dressed as a boy. When I looked like a ratty, poor boy, people looked past me. I liked that.  
  
The fountain I was sitting on was in Jenn's center square, surrounded by shops. In the mornings, it was a thriving outdoor market. The town was waking. Bakers emerged from their kitchens, the warm aroma of bread hit my face. The tailor opened his doors, revealing fine cloth and clothing. The butchers, farmers, tinkers, and merchants started set up their shops and peddling their goods to the day's first customers.  
  
This scene would have been as pleasant as a painting, if it had not have been for the hideous orange uniforms dotting the marketplace. The knights were the king's. King Ludwig and Queen Drusilla, our lavish, tyrannical monarchs, had their knights searching all over Kyrria for their son Jerrold. He was seventeen, heir to the throne, and had gone missing when traveling to Ayorthia for a year. When his entire party reached the Ayorthian castle, his carriage was empty. So, now the disgusting knights searched the kingdom for this ridiculous prince. The knights were all brawn, no brains, and the dirty street urchins harassed them constantly. Of course, the knights couldn't think of anything to do to stop them.  
  
"Boy!" a man said. I suddenly realized a man, probably in his late twenties, standing in front of me. He was dressed in a dark cloak, even though it was late spring.  
  
"Can you deliver a message to Sir Roan of Jenn for me?" he asked sternly. My jaw dropped in shock, but not because he thought I was a messenger boy.  
  
I quickly recovered. "Of course sir," I said as gruffly as I could. He nodded at me, as if to signify his trust in me, and shoved an envelope and a silver coin in my hand. As he turned and walked away, I noted the red lining of his coat.  
  
I turned on my heel and ran as fast as I could out of the square. Roan. Roan. I thought he was dead! The man I was supposed to deliver this note to was no stranger to me. He was my eldest brother, and I hadn't seen him in five years. He left home when he was sixteen, because he hated my parents. They'd imposed such tyranny on him, and he tired of it. My parents didn't care. I was their new problem.  
  
Suddenly, I slammed into something and fell backwards.  
  
"Hey, why don't you watch where you're going!" someone yelled. I sat up, my head spinning. A boy stood over me, brushing off his already dirty clothing. He had a mess of sandy brown hair that fell into his angry gray eyes.  
  
He started to yell as I stood up. "You can't just go banging into-" he stopped abruptly. His eyes flicked over me, and then widened. My hand flew to my head. My blonde wavy hair had fallen all over my shoulders; my hat lay idly on the ground.  
  
"You're...You're a- a girl," he said in disbelief. His eyes were still wide with shock as I snatched my hat off the ground.  
  
"So what? Why do you care, boy?" I said rudely.  
  
He grinned. "What's your name?" he asked.  
  
I frowned. "I have to go," I replied. The message and coin clutched in my hand, my hair tucked firmly into my hat, I moved to leave. The boy blocked my way.  
  
"It's no wonder you were running," he said smartly. "It's not safe for you to be traipsing about Jenn, what with the Orangemen about and stuff."  
  
I stepped back in disgust. "You pig! How dare you be so patronizing! I'm no damsel in distress, and it's none of your business how I spend my time," I retorted.  
  
He shrugged. I moved to leave again. He blocked my away- again. I heaved a sigh. Why is he making this so difficult? I stepped quickly to the left, and he followed, and I moved quickly to the right, spinning around to face him gleefully.  
  
"Ha," I said triumphantly. For some reason, he looked happier than I did.  
  
"You're a noble!" he cried. "I'm in the presence of a lady of breeding!" He bowed, half serious, half mockingly.  
  
"What makes you think that?" I snapped.  
  
He grinned again. How irritating! "You're light on your feet. Dancing lessons, I presume," he said. "Who's the message for?" he asked, peering at my paper. In the distance, the town clock ran eight times. I need to get home!  
  
"Sir Roan of Jenn," I said.  
  
He nodded. "Oh, of course. I know Roan," he said simply.  
  
I bit my lip nervously. This was a last resort. "Could you deliver this letter to him?" I held out the letter and coin.  
  
He stepped back coyly. "Me? Little old me? But why? I'm so patronizing!" he said, obviously teasing me. Anger boiled up through me, but I pushed it down. I needed the favor.  
  
Exasperated, I said, "If I tell you my name would you deliver it for me?" He looked shocked. It pleased me immensely.  
  
"Um, well- yeah, I would," he said quickly.  
  
I stuffed the letter into his hand. "I'm Daria," I said quickly.  
  
He smiled. "Jerrold," he said. "Not the king's son," he said quickly. I shook his callused hand. As I turned on my heel, I could feel his eyes on me. What a queer boy.  
  
~*~  
  
I walked into my house, fully clothed in my plainest cotton dress. It was hideous; I'd changed in the barn.  
  
"Where've you been?"  
  
I whirled around to see my twenty year old brother, Cyrus, standing in the doorway of the dining hall. His brown hair was parted neatly on the side, to match his neatly pressed clothing. He looked angry.  
  
"Just...out," I said vaguely, turning and walking towards the stairs. Cyrus walked after me, and grabbed my elbow.  
  
"You've been disappearing a lot lately, amd owe us an explanation-"  
  
"You're not my keeper Cyrus," I interrupted, trying to wretch my arm away from him.  
  
He held my tighter. "Daria, I am the oldest brother, and I have ways to make you tell me where you've been," he said.  
  
"I'm not scared of you Cyrus," I said fiercely. Then I spit in his eye.  
  
Immediately, I felt his hand across my face, and the sting afterwards. I put my hand to my cheek, determined not to cry.  
  
"Cyrus, just leave her alone," said Alexei, my other older brother. He was two years younger than Cyrus, and a year older than me.  
  
"Stay out of this Alexei," Cyrus said, grabbing Father's switch. "You're no worse than Roan, Daria."  
  
Alexei grabbed the other end of the switch, and tried to pull it from Cyrus's grasp.  
  
"Why does it matter to you where she was?" Alexei asked.  
  
Just then, Cyrus threw me to the floor. "Don't defend her!" he said cautiously. I tried to stand up, by he pushed me to the ground again.  
  
"Just leave Daria alone," said Alexei. "She's not your responsibility."  
  
Cyrus flew at him. They landed on the floor, twisting and shouting, punching, kicking, and biting each other. The small manor rattled as I stood up slowly, slightly amused at watching my foolish brothers brawl.  
  
Finally, Mama and Papa walked in to see what all the noise was about, and saw the two of them beating the pulp out of each other.  
  
"Alexei! Cyrus!" Mother cried. "Boys, pray tell what you were doing!"  
  
"It's Daria," Cyrus spat. "She's always gone. I tried to question her, but Alexei started defending her and pushing me around."  
  
Both Alexei and I moved to speak, but Papa put his hand up. He snatched the switch from Cyrus, and glared at me.  
  
"You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Violence is no way to solve a problem," Mama said. I almost laughed out loud, because the latter statement was so hypocritical.  
  
"Alexei," Papa said sternly, "you're confined to your room for the next two weeks. You may leave only to come down for dinner." Alexei hung his head. He won't be defending me anymore.  
  
"You follow us Daria," Papa said, and he and Mama walked into the kitchen. They cornered me against a table. I could tell they were angry, although I really hadn't done anything wrong.  
  
"Daria," my mother huffed. "You must start acting like a young lady! You frolic about; we never know where you are. Your stitching is atrocious, you're not charismatic or flirty, you can't dance gracefully or sing well, and your manners are worse than an ogres! Honestly Daria, if you could just be a bit more like Helena..." she trailed off, her lips pursed together. Yes, my perfect sister Helena. She's a year younger than Cyrus, and my parent's dream daughter. She married young, to a rich, noble merchant.  
  
I looked up at my father, who was looming over me with the switch in his hands.  
  
"You need to learn to behave, Daria Alexandria, or you're going to see some consequences," Papa said.  
  
I looked at him, trying to make my blue eyes pierce and kill him. "You don't frighten me, Papa. You don't frighten me at all," I spat.  
  
My father's eyes flashed with anger, and the switch began to twitch in his hand.  
  
~*~  
  
I lay on my bed on my stomach, my dress unbuttoned in the back. There were slashes and scratches all over my back, cutting across my spine and shoulders. It was the most painful beating I'd ever received, but I didn't give Papa the satisfaction of hearing me cry out in pain, or even cry.  
  
There was a soft knock at my door.  
  
Buttoning up my dress, I called, "Come in," meekly.  
  
Alexei walked into my room. His face looked like a mix between anger and sympathy, but he didn't speak on either emotion.  
  
"Daria, you owe me an explanation," he said simply.  
  
I was shocked. "Why?" I said.  
  
He shrugged. "I defended you. I was punished because I defended you. Now you owe me," he replied.  
  
"No," I said defiantly.  
  
Alexei frowned. "Daria, you can't just wander around Jenn! Tell me where you were!" he said loudly.  
  
I shook my head. "I answer to no one Alexei," I said firmly.  
  
He stomped towards me and grabbed my wrists. "You vulgar girl!" he yelled, shaking me. "I should have just let him beat you! If I did, you may learned some manners!"  
I wretched myself from his grasp. "You should have! Then you wouldn't be under house arrest for the next two weeks!" I said bravely.  
  
"You'll answer to everyone," Alexei said.  
  
"Get out!" I screamed.  
  
"Fine!" he yelled.  
  
"Fine!" I yelled back. "Thank you for your help!" I said sarcastically.  
  
He stormed from my room and slammed the door. Angrily, I hobbled over to my bed and painfully bent over, pulling out my boy's clothing. I got dressed slowly and agonizingly. I knew I couldn't walk out the front door, so I threw open my window and looked down. There were rocks jutting out from our stone house that I could climb down on. It didn't look to difficult.  
  
As I tenderly lowered myself out of the window, I scrambled to find places to put my feet. I found two stones to steady myself on, and breathed somewhat easier because I was stable.  
  
I started moving down slowly and cautiously, and I thought I was doing pretty well. The slashes on my back were blinding me, they hurt so much. I felt a rock crumble beneath my feet. I groped the wall, searching for something to hold on to. Not finding anything to keep me stable, I tumbled backwards, falling to the ground. I landed in something gruff and warm. Before I could look around to see what caught my fall, I blacked out.  
  
Cliffhanger! PLEASE review—anything you want to write, I'll read it. Questions, comments, thoughts, ideas, ridiculous praise, hateful criticism, trials, tribulations, or things that could keep you awake at night. ANYTHING. I love reading reviews! 


	2. The Suprises

Chapter Two

            I sat up, startled, on a small cot in a large pale yellow room. _Where am I? _The room was lined with about twenty small cots, dressed just like mine. Each bed had two fluffy white pillows and a white blanket. The room looked like some sort of dormitory. 

I lay in the bed, pondering my thoughts, when the room's doors flew open, and a mob of boys flooded in, shouting and jumping, creating useless noise. They looked to be a variety of ages, probably from ten, to some boys who looked to be my age. 

One of them glanced my way, and did a double take when he saw me sitting up in bed.

"Hey! She's awake!" he called to the rest of the boys. There was an awkward silence as they all turned to peer at me, and then stampeded over, surrounding my bed and bombarding me with questions.

"What's your name?"

"Why were you dressed like a boy?"

"What happened to you family?"

"Hey, hey now- let her adjust lads!" someone called. "She just woke up!" I looked up and saw that street boy, Jerrold, struggling through the crowd of boys. 

I scowl crossed me face as he shooed the boys away. _Him again! Lord above!_

"Why am I here?" I said angrily, once he'd sat on my bed. "In fact, what is here?"

"This is my home," Jerrold said oddly, ignoring my rude tone. "I brought you here when you passed out. That was quite a fall," he said.

"You saw me?" I asked.

He nodded. "I caught you," he said.

"Why were you at my house?" I yelled.

He grinned. "I wanted to see where you lived- who you really were. You're lucky I was there. That fall would've killed you," he said seriously. "So you can't be mad at me."__

I let out a frustrated, muffled scream. _Who did this irritating boy think he was?_

"So what is this place?" I asked, trying to calm myself down and change the subject. 

"This is the home of every revolutionary thinker in Jenn," Jerrold said. 

I raised an eyebrow. He sighed.

"Okay, not every revolutionary thinker. This is the bedroom of twenty boys. The boys who live in this room run messages for the revolutionary cause. They take notes and messages from any man devoted to the revolution and bring them to the receiver," Jerrold explained.

"Thank you for the definition of a messenger," I said sarcastically. 

Jerrold laughed. "Touché. But I wasn't finished," he said. "The idea is, the boys who live here, "running boys" as they're called, are common looking. No one wants to intercept the message, because no one wants to associate with street rats."

I nodded. "That's a good idea." I paused, thinking. "But what of the boy's families? Don't they all have their own homes?"

Jerrold shook his head. "Almost every boy here is an orphan. This is their home; this is their family," he said. "My family."

"What of _your_ parents?" I asked.

Jerrold's gray eyes suddenly lost their warm glow. "My parents don't hate me, but I hate them. I couldn't except their lifestyle and ideas when they tried to force them on me. I ran away. They're dead to me," he said coldly.

I could see that the subject made him uncomfortable, so I changed the subject once again.

"So who's manor is this? Who takes care of all of you?" I inquired.

"Miss Iris owns the house. Her parents died when she was young, leaving her the manor and surrounding land. She feels for orphans, and allows us to live here. She supports the revolution as well. Iris, as well as her numerous servants, take care of all of us," Jerrold explained.

"And she has no husband?" I said gleefully. _Finally! A woman who can stand on her own two feet!_

Jerrold shook her head. "Oh no, she does," he replied, smiling at my fallen face. "He's one of the leaders of the revolution. His name is Sir Roan of Jenn, the man you where to deliver the message to."

My eyes widened, and I fumbled with the blanket. _I have to leave. This is Roan's house!_

"Well, um, thank you for your hospitality Jerrold," I said abruptly, standing up. "I must be going." I looked down at myself, expecting to see my boys clothes. Instead I was in a white nightdress. 

"What am I doing in this ridiculous frock?" I demanded. "Who put me in this? Where are my clothes?" 

Jerrold looked surprised at my outburst. "Your clothing is being cleaned, it'll be ready after breakfast. Miss Iris put you in the shift because Roan told her to," he said.

"Roan?" I cried. "Roan _saw _me?"

Jerrold nodded. "Oh yes. He said to fetch him when you awoke, because he needed to speak with you," he replied, taking my hand. "Let's go meet him before breakfast."

I pulled my hand away. "I can't," I said quickly.

"Why not?" said Jerrold, looking at me queerly.

"Because… because," I stuttered. "Because I know Roan."

Jerrold looked stunned. "How?" he asked.

I swallowed. "Until I was eleven years old, I saw him everyday of my life. He was one of my favorite people in the entire world," I spilled, my eyes watering. 

"Was he your betrothed?" Jerrold asked quietly.

I shook my head violently. "Good lord, no," I said. "He-he was my brother. My parents hated him, and he left the house when he was sixteen. Until that man asked my to deliver that message to him, I thought Roan was dead." 

Silent tears were streaming down my face, but I wiped them away quickly. I hated girls who cried about anything and everything.

"My parents imposed such tyranny on him, and for no reason. He hated our entire family. When he left, they adopted me as their new least-favorite child. I hate them the way he did; they hate me the way he did. Somehow, I always felt a connection with Roan. Maybe it's because he was the only member of my family I truly liked… I don't know," I said, sniffing quickly.

"Then why not meet him?" asked Jerrold.

I frowned. "Haven't you been listening? Roan hates his family- including me," I said angrily.

Jerrold shrugged. "Perhaps. But you didn't se his face when he saw the lashes on your back. He was… furious," he retorted.

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt it," I said rudely.

"Well, an order's an order. You're meeting him," Jerrold said simply.

I threw my head on the pillow and screamed, frustrated.

~*~

            Fifteen minutes later, I found myself sitting at the end of a long, wooden table, lined with empty chairs, in a small room. Bookshelves lined three of the walls, their books lined up neatly. Sun streamed in through the window. _How can it be such a nice day when I'm so miserable?_

            Jerrold had showed me the room, and opened the door for me. When I bade him to come in, he refused.

            "This is your personal business, Daria. I shan't have anything to do with it," he said solemnly.

            "Fine," I said angrily. _How dare he just abandon me? He thinks he's so noble!_

            As I sat in the room, stirring in my own thoughts, I began to wonder what Roan would say to me. Would he embrace me and care for me like his daughter? Would he disregard me? Would I be sent back to Mama and Papa?

            The sound of the door opening interrupted my thoughts. I turned around to see my brother, the one I hadn't seen in five years. He looked older, smarter. Better. He was tall and lanky, somewhat muscular, and his face had lines of seriousness etched into in already, even though he was just twenty-one. His hair was a dark brown in comparison to my blonde, but he had my blue eyes and strong chin.

            He walked slowly around the table and settled himself in the seat across from mine.

            "Daria," he said apprehensively.

            "Roan," I said. It almost sounded like a question. The name sounded foreign coming from my mouth.

            "When Jerrold showed me the girl he said he had 'saved', I was shocked to see it was you," Roan began. His voice was solid and smooth. "Imagine my surprise. My sister, who I'd hadn't seen in over five years, laying in my house with lashes down her back and a bruise across her face."

            I touched my cheek tenderly. I'd forgotten that Cyrus had hit me.

            "I assume the whipping was from Papa?" he said.

            I nodded.

            "Which brute slapped you?" he asked roughly.

            "Cyrus," I whispered.

            He nodded. "I thought as much," he said. "At first, I was furious. One of my family had discovered me, infiltrated my life. But then I considered the circumstances. You'd obviously had a row with them, and lost. I'd known that feeling, and I realized you probably wouldn't be reporting back to Mama and Papa about their hated child."

            I shook my head. "I'd never do that," I said softly, but firmly.

            Roan nodded. "Which is why I've taken the liberty of writing to Papa and Mama, saying I'll be taking care of you from now on," he said.

            "What?" I cried. "You? But- how?"

            "I'm the lord of this manor Daria," said Roan, his arms extended. "I can afford you."

"That's not what I meant," I replied. "Are you sure you want me?"

            Roan laughed. It was a happy, good natured laugh that erupted from his stomach and through his throat.

            "Yes, Daria Elise. I'm sure," he said.

            "All right," I said uncertainly. 

            "Now," Roan said, "you must come to breakfast. I have news for everyone." 


	3. The New Beginnings

Just for all of you who were wondering, my Daria and Jerrold _are_ the parents of Char. So that means they really aren't mine, they're G.C.L.'s. 

Anywho…

**Chapter Three**

            "Now," Roan said, "you must come to breakfast. I have news for everyone."

            I followed him from the room and through a hallway to a set of long, wide, very grand stone stairs leading into the main hall. I felt ridiculously regal was I walked down them, and felt even more ridiculous when I realized that I enjoyed feeling regal.

            At the bottom of the stairs, Roan and I turned left into a sunny morning room, with wide windows and a few round tables. Boys sat at the tables, chattering away. This was the first time I actually looked at the boys. They were all of varying heights, with different colored caps of hair- some brown, some black, some blond. They all were dressed in the same raggedy clothing that Jerrold wore.

            Roan escorted me to a table, where I sat down next to Jerrold. I suddenly felt absurd and foolish, for still being in my nightdress. I could feel peculiar looks from some of the boys, but when I turned to look at them, Roan stood up and commanded the attention of the room, with a women, who I figured was Iris, standing beside him.

            "Alright boys," he said, "and ladies," he added. "Today is an important day for our cause. As you know, support for Kyrria's revolution is pretty poor in Jenn, but elsewhere is beginning to grow. Now is the time to start our campaign elsewhere."

            I hadn't the slightest idea what was going on, so I stopped listening. Instead, I studied the room and those listening to Roan. The boys were looking at him intently, their brows furrowed, their fists clenched. It was almost laughable. They looked funny, dressed in their dirty clothing with their defiant attitudes. They were so passionate about this "cause" I wanted to know more about.

            My eyes moved to Iris. She was an exotic looking girl; but she was no doubt beautiful. Her hair was black and straight, and it hung down her back like silk. She was a small girl, no taller than I, with eyes the color of copper. She had a strong, small nosed and beautifully curved lips that looked all the more beautiful against her olive skin. She stood next to my brother, her eyes focused on him lovingly, nodding her delicate head at what he said.

            Suddenly the room erupted into claps and cheers. I followed suit, perplexed, trying to look as though I actually knew what was going on. 

            "Okay, Iris, take Daria upstairs and help her with her get ready with her new clothing and such. Boys, go about your daily chores and jobs. No- not you Jerrold. You go get on your best clothes and get ready as well. Lukas brought you a new trunk and some new clothing made of finer fabrics. We all must look the part," Roan said.

            We followed him out of the room, and I watched him sweep walk confidently into another room full of men. I stood at the door, watching him sit confidently next to the man at the head of the table, and join in the defiant conversation. I felt a pang of pride. _That's my brother. That's MY brother._

            Iris tugged on my arm, interrupting my thoughts. I followed her through a maze of hallways into a room across from the boy's room. The room was small, but very cozy. A bed was tucked into a corner, across from window. Under the window was a chest of drawers. There was a wardrobe in another corner, and next to it was a screen. At the foot of the bed was a small bookshelf.

            "What a splendid room!" I exclaimed. I was immediately disgusted with myself for using the word _splendid._

            "Do you like it?" Iris asked timidly.

            I nodded. "It's wonderful," I replied.

            "Oh, good," she said happily. "Roan thought you would. That's why he designated this room to be yours."

            "It's mine?" I asked. "Really? For me?" 

Iris nodded. I flopped backwards onto the bed joyously, forgetting all of my manners. _My own room in a house I know I'll love! This day has been so wonderful!_ I couldn't stop a smile from creeping across my face.

            Iris began to laugh. "You're so much like Roan!" she cried.

            I sat up. "Really?" I said, more anxiously than I wished.

            "Oh yes!" Iris said. "You speak like him, walk like him, you look like him. And the first thing he did when he came into our bedroom was flop on the bed, just like you just did," she said, giggling madly.

            Now, let me just say, I am not one to giggle ridiculously like some silly girl. But in my defense, Iris's laugh was infectious, and we both started laughing. We collapsed into a big, wiggling heap. After a few minutes we both got up and collected ourselves, wiping our eyes.

            "I think you compliment him," I said to Iris.

            She smiled. "You think so?" she asked.

I nodded. "Of course. I've spent enough time with Roan to know that he's very stubborn and cautious, and rather uptight. It takes him a while to loosen up and have fun. Aren't I right?" I said. Iris nodded. 

            "But you," I continued, "seem very fun and easy going. I can sense that you're personable. I bet you two are the perfect match."

            Iris smiled. "Thank you, but you're too kind," she said, somewhat bashfully. "But I do love your brother."

            I was surprised to hear myself say those things about Iris. I was never one to trust quickly. But for some reason, I found Iris strangely easy to talk to, and I liked her a lot already. She was becoming the sister I'd always wanted.

            "All right Daria. We have much to do, and we only have about three hours to do so," Iris said, interrupting my thoughts. People seemed to do that often.

            My face contorted into a confused frown. "Why? What's going on?" I said.

            Iris laughed. "We must pack! Have you forgotten so soon?" she replied, walking over to my wardrobe. She threw the doors open, displaying dress after dress hung up neatly. They were in more than a dozen colors and fabrics. Iris looked through them, pulling out one at a time and holding them up to me. When she decided that she liked it, she put it neatly in a trunk at her feet. The ones she didn't like she put back. 

            "Iris, where am I going?" I asked uncertainly.

            She looked at me, clearly puzzled. "Didn't you listen to what Roan said this morning at breakfast?" she said.

            I felt my face grow hot, and I cursed silently. _I knew I should of listened. _I held my head high. "No," I said simply and honestly. "I grew bored because I didn't know what he was talking about. My thoughts drifted elsewhere." 

            Iris nodded. "Oh, of course," she said kindly. "You've no idea of what's happening! Well Daria, simply put, we're traveling to the Ayorthia, to meet the King and Queen, to gather support for the revolution."

            "Really?" I cried. "I've never been outside of Jenn, except for a cousin's wedding in Bast!"

            Iris smiled. "This should be quite the adventure for you then…" she said.

            I grinned back, not listening to what she was saying. _A journey to the Ayorthian court with my brother and his wife! How wonderful! I'll get to spend time with my family. A family who wants me._

"…Jerrold as well, he's never left Kyrria at all either," she said pleasantly.

            My mouth went dry, and my face flushed with anger. _Jerrold. _

            "Jerrold?" I asked calmly. "Jerrold is coming as well? Why?"

            "Roan likes Jerrold," Iris said. "He… he knows things that Roan finds helpful to our campaign."

 "Like what?" I asked.

Iris shrugged. "Things about the royal family. Their policies, ideas, lifestyle. He told us he used to work at the palace. Roan and I think his parents we nobles," she said.

I nodded, trying to quell my fury. _Jerrold was going to ruin my visit to Ayorthia. Why couldn't I just have time with Roan and Iris alone? Why does he have to tag along?_

Someone knocked at the door, and I snapped out of my angry thoughts. Iris opened the door and Roan walked in. He kissed Iris on the cheek and smiled, turning to me.

"Will you two ladies please come downstairs? Daria, there are some men I'd like you to meet," he said. "Let's put you in something more appropriate."

He walked to my wardrobe and sorted through the dresses. He pulled out a simple, light pink silk dress with a fashionable square neck and a white cord for a sash. It was embroidered with small blue flowers along the bell sleeves and hem. 

"This will be okay," he said, handing the dress to me. He pointed to the screen and Iris pushed me behind it, starting to help me get dressed. 

"Where did all this clothing come from?" I asked Roan over the screen.

"Some of it we bought when we decided that you'd be living with us," Roan said. 

"Some of them are my old dresses too," Iris said. 

"Well, thank you," I said to the both of them, stepping out from behind the screen. Roan looked me over and nodded approvingly. He offered Iris his arm; she took it, smiling, and they walked out of the room. I followed grumpily. 

In the next hour, I must have met over thirty men, and I don't remember any of their names. Most of them were older than Roan. They all had red-lined capes, just like the man who mistook me as a messenger boy. I met him as well, but he didn't recognize me. 

The men bowed to me, and curtsied shakily, and then shook my hand like I was one of them. I keep my nasty thoughts about being ladylike to myself. They wished me well on my "travels" with Roan, Iris, and Jerrold. Needless to say, the mere mention of Jerrold made me bite my tongue, so as to not scream obscenities, which would be most unladylike and rude.

When I finally escaped back to my room, I only had a few minutes left to finish packing before we left. My head was reeling- I was leaving my home before I could call it home. Looking at my wardrobe and trunk, it seemed as though Iris had packed about every dress I owned, so I just closed it and grabbed a white shawl.

_Now, how do I get this enormous trunk out of my room?_ I put my hands on the trunk's handles and heaved upwards, but it didn't move. It was much to heavy for me to carry. So I began dragging it throughout the manor's corridors. When I reached the top of the stairs, I noticed that the hall was empty, except for a cluster of boys speaking to Roan and Iris. One of them looked up at me.

"Hey! She IS a girl!" he cried, nudging one of his friends.

"Oh, shut up Tam," said Jerrold, who was bounding up the stairs with Roan.

"Daria," Roan said huffily, "you need to start acting more like a lady. No girl should be dragging a trunk about a manor."

I scowled at him. "I'm no damsel in distress, Roan," I said to him, repeating my motto rudely.

Jerrold began to laugh, but quickly turned it into a hacking cough when I looked at him, flashing my eyes. 

"No one said you were, Daria," Roan said, trying not to laugh himself. He and Jerrold picked up my trunk on each end and carried it down the stairs.

"Oh, how chivalrous of you two!" I called after them sarcastically. Roan turned and looked at me darkly.

"I'm not scared of you either," I said insolently. I wasn't exactly charming when I was angry, especially to those who were imposing their company on me.

Roan came back up the stairs, his armed raised. I thought he was going to hit me. Instead, he grabbed my elbow. "Let's go Daria," he said, leading me down the stairs and outside the doors. Outside, there was a small carriage lead by four horses. 

"Are we to have horsemen?" I asked.

Roan looked at me, perplexed with my change in attitude. "Only to the Kyrrian border," he replied.

I climbed into the carriage, and sat by the small window with my arms crossed. I was still angry. Iris sat across me, and smiled kindly at me. I pretended not to see. Jerrold got in after her and sat next to me. 

"Are you excited?" he asked me, obviously trying to be nice to me. 

I glared back at him, and he stopped talking. Roan finally climbed in the carriage and shut the door, sitting next to Iris. The carriage jolted forward, and our journey began.

Okay!! I've done my part, time for you to do yours! Please review! I love hearing from anyone!!


	4. The Night at the Inn

For those of you who were wondering about Iris and Roan, you should give them more credit-- they're smarter than you think. By the way, what makes you think that Jerrold really IS the prince? Maybe he's just a shady kid.

**Chapter Four**

            I soon felt bad about the way I'd treated everyone. Not bad enough to apologize, oh no, but to at least make conversation. After all, if I was going to spend time with these people I barely knew, I was going to have to make an effort to get along with them, and keep my anger to a minimum.

            "Does someone want to explain the revolution to me?" I said bluntly. "I still haven't got any idea of what's going on."

            Roan looked at me, his blue eyes expressive. He knew I was trying make an effort and behave more appropriately. 

            "Well," he began, "King Ludwig and Queen Drusilla have been some of the worst sovereigns in Kyrria's history. They tax the absurdly and ignore the needs of the people. They spend the kingdom's money frivolously, building unused palaces and having balls and parties," he said darkly.

            Jerrold spoke up. "They also discriminate against nonhumans. Elves, giants, gnomes-all of their craft work is banned from Kyrria's markets. Their homes are burned, their livestock stolen, their fields destroyed by those who believe the royal propaganda. They needed to be stopped, so a bunch of men got together and recruited the boys as well as other men, and started a revolution campaign," Jerrold explained.

            Roan shrugged. "It's not going so well in Jenn. The people are just too loyal there. But in Bast we have some supporters, and in Frell I saw quite a few men with red lined capes," he said. "Men who have red lined capes are revolutionists," he explained. 

            "I know," I said. Pausing, I thought for a moment. "So we're going to Ayorthia to gain support from another kingdom?"

            Roan and Jerrold nodded. "We're traveling as two brothers and their wives," Roan said. 

            I glanced at Jerrold. "My husband?" I asked.

            Jerrold grinned. "My darling wife!" he said, laughing.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _It could be worse…_

~*~

            That night we arrived in a large town called Frottica on the Kyrrian border. We'd been in that carriage for hours, and my legs were desperate to move. I didn't care where we stopped, I just needed to get out of that carriage.

            We found a place to stay that night; an inn called The Bird's Nest Tavern. Roan went in first, to arrange for our rooms, and then came back out, nodding at the horsemen to unload our luggage. Roan opened the door of the carriage and helped Iris and I out. Wrapping Iris's arm around his, he glanced at Jerrold and I. I gave Jerrold a look, but he just gave a nonchalant shrug and hooked my arm around his.

            As we walked in, Jerrold whispered in my ear, "Walk more regally. You're the wife of an important man."

            I stuck my chin out and stubbornly ignored him, because I didn't know if he was joking or not.

            The tavern was dirty and loud, with unkempt men and women holding mugs full of ale. I saw people's eyes lingering on Jerrold as we turned the corner to go up the stairs. _Is he really an important man? Why would he say that to me?_

            When we reached the end of the hallway, Roan handed Jerrold a key, and pointed to the door across the hallway.

            "That's your room," he said. Jerrold walked towards the room, opened the door, and stood in the doorway. Roan turned to walk into his room, where Iris was standing, waiting.

            "Wait Roan-," I said, "where am I to stay?"

            He turned towards me, trying to hide a smile. "With Jerrold," he said simply.

            My jaw dropped. "What? Why?!" I cried.

            "He's not evil, Daria," Roan said. "And you're supposed to be _married_. Now go." He pointed to the room. 

            I stomped through the door, and sat huffily on the bed. The room was simple and sparse, with a bed, night tables, screen, wardrobe, and a small table with two chairs. Our trunks were at the foot of the bed.

            I glared at Jerrold, who looked as though he was trying not to laugh. "Am I that bad?" he asked good-naturedly. 

            I flopped backwards angrily and heard the door open, and close. I dozed off lazily.

            When I awoke, Jerrold was sitting at the table, with two steaming bowls and two mugs of what looked like cider. 

            "Welcome back," he said. "Are you hungry?"

            Still groggy, I nodded and sat down across from him. He nudged a bowl and mug towards me. I sipped the cider. It was warm, and the heat spread through my body, thawing me and my rude attitude. In the bowl was stew, with beef, potatoes, and carrots, with a piece of hardy brown bread.

            I wolfed down the meal like a starving child. Jerrold looked at me, surprised. His face was comical, with his eyes wide in shock and his mouth hanging in a slack smile. 

            "Please excuse my rude manners, kind sir," I said, battling my eyelashes ridiculously. 

            Jerrold laughed, playing along. "Oh of course, my good wife," he said. He pulled me to my feet and spun my around, then dipped me, pretending to dance. We started laughing and fell onto the bed. Suddenly realizing what it looked like we were doing, we sat up quickly and somberly.

            "What time is it?" I asked him.

            "About nine-thirty," he replied

            I walked to my trunk. "I should get dressed for bed," I said. He nodded in agreement. I took my nightdress behind the screen and struggled to take of my dress, but finally got it off and my night dress on.

            "Are you decent?" I called over the screen.

            "Yes!" Jerrold shouted back.

            I walked out from behind the screen to see Jerrold sitting cross-legged on the bed. I grabbed both our mugs and sat on the bed with him.

            "Where did you grow up?" I asked. I was curious to know about him, ever since Iris and I discussed him. 

            Jerrold frowned. "You don't want to know," he said.

            "Oh, yes I do!" I cried. "Pray tell me!"

            "All right, fine," he said. "I grew up in Frell; near the palace."

            "What was it like? Had you ever been there?" I pried. 

            "No," said Jerrold quickly. "I'm tired; let's go to bed."

            "Why didn't you want to tell me that? What was so bad about it?" I asked.

            "Nothing. Never mind," he replied, blowing out the candle.

            We both lay in bed, both physically and mentally as far apart from each other as possible. Soon, we both fell asleep.

~*~

            A shout jolted me awake that night. I lay in bed, and heard the yells and barks get louder, and closer. I sat up quickly and turned to Jerrold, shaking him violently.

            "Jerrold! Jerrold wake up!" I whispered loudly.

            He sat up slowly. "What?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

            "Do you hear that?" I asked. We were silent for a moment, as the cries of the men filtered through the walls. Jerrold became immediately alert and rolled off the bed and ran quietly to the window. I followed him and looked out. There was a mob of angry men banging at the door of the tavern. They seemed to have a few torches, and it looked like many of them had swords. Their angry faces were illuminated by the fire.

            There was a loud thud as the tavern's door fell backwards.

            "Get behind the bed, Daria," Jerrold said. He went to his trunk and pulled out a sword.

            "Why?" I asked.

            "Just _do_ it," he said forcefully.

            I stood behind the bed as I listened to the men pound up the stairs. There was more shouting and yelling, some banging, and then an eerie silence that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

            A bang on our door made me jump.

            Jerrold opened it cautiously. Two greasy men stood at the doorway, dressed in dirty tunics. They pushed past Jerrold to stand in the middle of our room, as more men flooded to stand at the doorway and peer in. One of them walked around our room, inspecting, and the other stood near the bed.

            "What be your name, boy," the first one said to Jerrold.

            Jerrold stood tall. "We've no business with you," he said strongly. 

            In one smooth motion, the second man leapt over the bed, grabbed my elbow, and twisted it behind my back. He held a knife to my throat. Jerrold made a move towards me, but the first man blocked his way. I stood with the knife at my neck, half terrified, half furious.

            "I said," the first man yelled, "what be your name!"

            Jerrold glanced at me, struggling with the ugly man threatening my life. "My name is Robert Lexington, and this is my wife Meghan," he said slowly.

            "I see," the first man said, looking at me. "Well… do you know these two?"

            All of a sudden, someone pushed Roan and Iris into our room. Both were gagged, and their hands tied behind their backs. Roan's eyes were strong and alert, and Iris looked solemn and strong. 

            I stifled a scream. _Roan! Iris! What do they want with them…?_ I looked at Jerrold, who stood stone-faced staring at them.

            "No," he said plainly. "I've never seen them in my life."

            The first man looked at me. "Is this true?"

            "Yes," I said as firmly as possible. The man's grasp on me had grown slack, and I wretched myself away from him.

            One of the men in the hallway kicked Roan's back, and he fell painfully onto his knees. I saw him shake with anger, his eyes closed to hide the rage within them. Iris was staring at him, helpless.

            "Very well," said the first man. "So sorry to disturb you, good sir, lady," he said, sarcastically, sweeping a mock bow. Two men grabbed Roan's arms and pulled him to his feet, and them roughly out of the room. Another man picked up Iris and threw her gruffly over his shoulder. 

            The men walked out of our room, slamming the door, and we heard them leave the tavern, chanting "take the traitors to the king!"

            I stood, shaking with anger and fear, in the middle of the room.

            "Get dressed," Jerrold said insensitively. "We're leaving- now. Put on your simplest gown, and pack your finest in my bag. We'll reach Ayorthia by a different route."

            I didn't move. "But… but what about Roan and Iris?" I said slowly.

            Jerrold shrugged. "They'd want us to keep going," he said.

            "So we just leave them?" I said, raising my voice.

            "No," said Jerrold calmly. "We'll rescue them once we get the support of Ayorthia. It'll be easier that way."

            I clenched my jaw. "They won't become martyrs, Jerrold. I won't let that happen," I growled.

            Jerrold grabbed my hand. "Nor would I, Daria," he said seriously.

            I pulled my hand away. Jerrold walked to the door and put his ear up to it, listening. I changed into a new outfit behind the screen. It was very common; I wondered why Iris packed it for me. It was a dirty white peasant blouse, a blue corset top, and an ugly black wool skirt. I shoved a blue gown into Jerrold's bag, hoping it was formal enough. Jerrold threw me two wool blankets, and I packed that too.

            "We can't go out the front door," he said. "Some of the men are still there, drinking. It wouldn't be safe."

            "So how do we get out?" I asked.

            Jerrold threw open the window. "It's not to far down," he said, sticking his head out. "We can use the stones as steps."

            Turning and looking at me, he shook his head. "No, we can't do that. You can't climb, especially not looking like some tavern wench," he said, eyeing me with a smile on his face.

            I scowled, excepting his challenge. "I'll be fine," I said rudely. "Let's just go."

            Jerrold sighed a fake sigh. "Okay, I'll go down first. When I reach the ground, toss down the bag, and then you come down," he said firmly.

            "What if you fall?" I asked.

            He grinned. "I won't," he said, climbing out the window.

            I watched him go down. He moved him quickly, almost like he'd done it before. He was very nimble-footed. When he reached the bottom and looked up at me, he signaled for me to toss down the bag. Carelessly, I tossed them out the window, and stuck my head out to look down.

            Jerrold was doubled over, holding his stomach. The bag was at his feet. I'd hit him in the stomach.

            "Sorry!" I called down quietly.

            He waved aimlessly at me. "Just come down," he wheezed.

            I climbed through the window, my mind clouded with images of the last time I'd "escaped" a room. I navigated my way down relatively quickly, not realizing how close I was getting to the ground.

            All of a sudden, I felt an arm around my waist, pulling me backwards. I fell into Jerrold's arms, and he twirled me around, and placed my feet gently on the ground. 

            "What did you do that for?" I asked angrily.

            "Didn't you tell me you wanted to be the damsel in distress?" he said seriously, hiding a smile.

            I slapped him across the face. "Don't mock me," I said furiously. "You know I could have done it myself."

            Jerrold stood there, shocked, holding his face. He looked as though he couldn't decided whether to laugh out loud or hit me back. So he just turned on his heel, holding his bag, and grabbed my hand. He started to walk towards the woods. We walked towards a warm, glowing light that turned out to be a clearing, with a small barn in the center. An old man sat in a chair, whiskey bottle in his lap, passed out.

            Jerrold walked briskly into the barn, while I stood impatiently outside. He came out leading two horses. He climbed on top of the black one and tossed me the reins to the other one. It was a black horse with a few white markings on the feet and head, and a large white stripe across his stomach. I struggled onto the saddle, glaring at him to comment. 

            "His name is Torlin; mine is Merlin," was all he said. "Follow me."

            We rode quietly out of the clearing, and into the forest, where we broke into a steady gallop. We rode and rode, for a day straight, until my legs and bum were were and my legs were rubbed raw from the saddle. We ate nothing, drank nothing, spoke of nothing. The only thing we heard was snapping twigs and the click of the horse's hooves.

            It'd been almost twenty-four hours after I'd last slept, and I was finally having trouble keeping my eyes open.

            "Jerrold," I said. "Can we please rest?"

            He nodded. "Of course. I hadn't realized you were as tired as I am," he said.

            We stooped at the edge of a meadow, and hid the horses in a thicket of bushes and grass. Jerrold pulled two blankets out of the bag, and tossed one to me. Using my bag as a pillow, I laid down, facing the sunset, wondering about Iris and Roan and their well being.

Another exciting chapter (or at least I think so). You know what to do- Review Review Review!!


	5. The Day With Jerrold

Sorry this chapter took so long!! I've been really busy with school. I can't WAIT for summer!

Everyone is clamoring about Jerrold—is he the real prince? I guess you'll just have to wait and see… You'll be finding out soon!!

**Chapter Five**

The pink-yellow light streamed on to my face, shining into my closed eyes. I sat up, stretching, my back sore from sleeping on the ground. As I became more and more conscious, I felt the pain in my calves and thighs, sore from riding all day yesterday. Memories flooded back to me; of Iris and Roan and the mob.

            It was late morning and the meadow we laid in was awake. I looked over at Jerrold. He seemed almost angelic; his hair was flopped over his eyes, a silent smile on his face. His skin was damp with dew. He looked so peaceful, I almost didn't want to wake him up.

            _Oh well. _

            "Wake up Jerrold!" I said loudly, shaking him awake.

            He sat up almost immediately, practically fully awake. "Good morning," he said cheerfully.

            "Oh, you're no fun in mornings," I said crossly. I was angry I hadn't irritated him.

            "I didn't realize I was fun at all," Jerrold said gleefully.

            I scowled, angry at my word blunder. "You're not," I said, trying to recover.

            Jerrold laughed. "Let's go," he said. "We could sleep in the Ayorthian palace tonight."

            "But how?" I replied. "We're not even out of Kyrria!"

            "Yes we are," Jerrold retorted. "We crossed the Ayorthian border yesterday afternoon."

            "We couldn't have! There were no border guards!" I cried in disbelief.

            "Daria," Jerrold said seriously. "We rode through the forest. There can't be border guards _everywhere._"

            He was right. I was wrong. I gave a frustrated huff in response. Jerrold just laughed, and walked to the horses to untie them. He led them over, handing me the reins, and mounted his horse with ease, glowering. I stared at him, competing without speaking. I scaled the horse, raising my small foot to the stirrup of the crude saddle. Using every ounce of strength in my body, I clutched the horse's mane and pulled myself onto the horse, pushing off from the ground and swinging my leg around. Opening my eyes, I saw Jerrold looking happily surprised.

            "Well done," he said.

            "Why, thank you," I said sarcastically.

            Jerrold just laughed and trotted off.

            Around mid afternoon, we reached a large town. There were thin, tall houses surrounding the windy cobblestone roads. The houses were all painted attractive pastel colors, unlike the browns and reds of Jenn, and flowers bloomed everywhere. We came across a market in the town square, and began riding around.

            "This is it," Jerrold said abruptly.

            "What?" I replied. Sometimes Jerrold would blurt out the most random things, I'd think he was making predictions like some sort of seer.

            He surveyed the area. "The town closet to the castle," he said.

            "How do you know?" I asked cautiously.

            Jerrold swallowed quickly. "I… um, I've seen- um… paintings," he said in a peculiar voice.

            I was skeptical. "If you say so," I replied.

            We dismounted and wandered around the market. Jerrold bought us some cheap bread and apples, as well as a cheap bar of soap for himself and a bottle of soap that smelled like roses and jasmine for me.

            "Jerrold, no," I said at first. "We can't afford that."

            He shrugged. "You must complete the part!" he reminded me. "You're to be among high company, and anything to make you stand out, including smelling nice, will help our cause," he said in his matter-of-fact voice.

            "How do you know so much about court?" I asked. "You've never been!"

            Jerrold shrugged. "I-I just do," he said vaguely. "We should go prepare."

            "Prepare?" I asked.

            "To meet the Ayorthian royals!" he said, exasperated.

            "Oh, that," I replied.

            "They're expecting us in the next few days or so, so we'll get into the castle with ease," he said.

            "Oh...," I said, uninterested. "Where is the castle?"

            Jerrold frowned, looking around. "Hmm… I can't-um,  I don't know," he said.

            He turned to a shopkeeper. "Ubensu yanga fasi abensu?" he asked. _Where is the castle?_

The shopkeeper pointed north. "Evume abensu yet jensa iffbensa," he replied. _It's about an hour's walk._

"Asura," said Jerrold, thanking him and walking away. I was puzzled, but followed.

            "Jerrold, isn't the castle the other way?" I asked.

            He turned and grinned at me. "Do you wish to present yourself to royals looking like _that?_" he asked. I looked myself up and down. My gown was filthy, my hair was one big knot.

            "I thought not," he replied. "We're going to get cleaned up, and then go to the castle."

            When we reached a river in about a half an hour, Jerrold set down our bag and looked at me.

            "Okay, I'm going to sit behind that tree," he said, pointing to a large tree near the bank. "You undress and bathe, then wrap yourself in a blanket and we'll switch. Get dressed while you're behind the tree."

            I raised an eyebrow. "Is this appropriate?" I asked, half-joking, half-serious.

            "Daria!" Jerrold said in mock horror, "We're in no position to worry about etiquette! What happened to the thrill-seeking girl I know?" He laughed.

            "How do I know you won't peek?" I asked, frustrated.

            Jerrold laughed again. "Don't flatter yourself," he said, running behind the tree. I heard him plop on the grass.

            Cautiously, I took the blanket Jerrold gave me and wrapped it around myself. Under the blanket, I removed all my clothes and walked to the river. I quickly dropped the blanket and slid in. The river's bottom was sandy and soft, but the river itself was cold! It came to my waist, so I sort of squatted and floated to submerge myself. I started using the soap we'd bought at the market to finally wash myself. As the grime of the last few days washed off and down the river, I felt like a new person.

            I climbed out of the river and wrapped myself in the blanket. Grabbing my clothes and soap, I walked behind the tree. Jerrold was there, sitting cross-legged, tossing around his sword. It was a fine sword, silver, with the handle inlaid with some red gem. Jerrold moved his hand and maneuvered the sword with precision and speed.

            "That's really dangerous, you know," I said suddenly.

            Jerrold looked up, startled, and then looked back down again. "Oh, um, sorry, yeah. I'll um- go, um, now." He was completely flustered as he got up, grabbing his stuff, and ran away. _What a ridiculous boy._

            I looked around warily, and finally picked up the bag and dug around. I pulled out my gown, remarkably wrinkle-free. It was a light blue, with another square collar, and a white cord belt. The bottom of the dress was dark blue, and the top was light blue, and the dress gradually faded between the two as it went down. The sleeves split at the elbow, and a midnight blue, tight, long sleeve continued down my arm and hooked around my middle finger.

            The dress was easy to put on, but I found that I couldn't button the back. I reached and contorted, but the buttons remained out of my grasp.

            "Jerrold!" I called reluctantly.

            He appeared at the tree's side. "Yes?" he said, distracted.

            "Would you mind buttoning my dress for me?" I asked, somewhat embarrassed.

            He sighed. "Ohhh fine," he moaned, pretending to be annoyed. His hands moved quickly down my back, putting the small buttons in their respected holes. When his hand brushed the small of my back, I felt my stomach flip. _What are you excited for? It's Jerrold!_ I was confused by the emotion, and pushed it to the back of my mind.

            Jerrold spun me around and looked me up and down. "You look good," he said, satisfied.

            "Thank you Jerrold," I replied in a not-sarcastic voice.

            He frowned. "Take your hair down," he said. "It always looks better down."

            I smiled. "How do you know when my hair looks good?" I asked, poking fun at him.

            A look crossed his face. "All girls look better with their hair down," he said simply.

            I scowled. "Fine," I said. I pulled my hair out of it's dirty ribbon. It fell down my shoulders, wavy and attractive.

            Jerrold nodded. "Okay," he said. "You're ready."

You know what to do—REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	6. The Ayorthaian Palace

This is the first in a series of three (count 'em, _three_) shorter chapters. I'll have them up pretty quickly, I promise!!

**Chapter Six**

            An hour later, the day was waning and we stood in front of the Ayorthaian castle. Jerrold refused to let us walk, and didn't want us to ride. He didn't want anyone to think me a wild woman. I finally convinced him to let us ride, myself sidesaddle, because there simply was _no other way_ to get there. He reluctantly agreed.

            We dismounted and walked to the gatehouse on the other side of the palace's moat. It was large and made of dark stone, with a portcullis of iron blocking the archway leading to the drawbridge over the moat.

            "What business do you have here?" someone called down.

            Jerrold and I looked up to see a line of guards standing atop the gatehouse. They looked very intimidating, with their forest green and gold tunics and swords.

            "We're messengers of the revolution in Kyrria," Jerrold said.

            The man nodded. "Ah, yes. The king and queen are expecting you tomorrow. I'll come down and see you to you rooms," he said, disappearing from sight.

            I turned to Jerrold. "A guard and a manservant?" I asked.

            "Perhaps in Ayorthia," he replied, equally puzzled.

            The man appeared at our side, and the portcullis was raised noisily. He walked briskly under the gatehouse and started across the drawbridge. Jerrold offered me his arm, I took it, and we walked off together.

            The palace was beautiful. It was thin, for a palace, and tall, made of white stone. It had turrets and towers sticking up artfully, all capped with royal blue, pointed roofs.

            The hall we entered was huge, the largest I'd ever seen, with stairs sweeping upward in the center, to a walkway around the perimeter of the hall, which was extremely high off the ground and held up with large, thin pillars. Tall doors peeked out from in between the pillars. Next to the stairs hung two huge tapestries, the largest I'd ever seen, depicting every race from fairies to elves to humans celebrating. From the ceiling hung banners of different coats of arms, most likely those of Ayorthaian nobles.

            Jerrold tugged me along. We ascended the large stairs, and I was thrilled by the intricate architecture of the hall's doorways, pillars, and railings. So thrilled, in fact, that I forgot to look to see what was beyond the staircase. We reached our door almost immediately.

            "You've never been to a palace, Lady?" the man asked.

            "My wife hasn't, but I've been to the Kyrrian palace frequently," Jerrold said, answering for me.

            I looked at him in disbelief. _What don't I know about Jerrold? What isn't he telling me?_

            The man reached for the spindly handle of our door, whisked it open, and held it for us. "This is to be your room for your stay in Ayorthia," he said.

            Jerrold nodded. "Thank you sir," he said, bowing.

            I followed suit, producing a wobbly curtsey. The man bowed in return and walked away. Jerrold caught the door before it closed and held it open for me. He waved his hand with ridiculous flourish, and I pranced in, equally flaunty.

            The room was beautiful and lavish. The room was an attractive sitting room, with a few chairs and a chaise lounge around a low table. Bookshelves lined one wall, two doors lined another, and long, dark curtains lined the other. My curiosity killed me and I ran to the wall, grabbing hold of the thick velvet curtains and thrusting them open. It was a whole wall with three long windows, overlooking the palace's gardens. A long cobblestone path wound through the colorful gardens that small groups of Ayorthaian courtiers wandered. The sun was setting behind the mountainous backdrop of Ayorthia, all purple and pink.

            "Oh, Jerrold," I breathed. "Look how beautiful the sunset is!"

            Jerrold barely glanced over. "Oh yes, beautiful," he said, distracted. He remained in chair, brows furrowed, deep I thought.

            I crossed over to him. "What are you thinking about?" I asked, sitting on the edge of his chair.

            Jerrold sighed. "Roan and Iris. He was supposed to present this idea to the king and queen, not me. I don't know what to do," he said.

            I felt a pang of sympathy. "Jerrold, this cause means just as much to you as it does to Roan," I said. "You'll do wonderfully. Don't worry."

            Jerrold smiled, and moved to speak. A knock at the door interrupted him. He rose and walked to the door. Upon opening it, a manservant whisked into our room and placed a silver tray on the table. On the plate were two china plates full of food and an envelope.

            "From King Aubrey and Queen Claudia," he said, bowing and leaving the room.

            "Open the letter!" I cried.

            Jerrold laughed and unfolded the letter, breaking the royal seal. I read over his shoulder.

            _Dear Sir Jerrold and Lady Daria,_

_                        Welcome to our glorious kingdom. We're terribly sorry we could no receive you tonight, but we were unprepared for your early arrival. We will grant you our presence tomorrow, after breakfast, to speak of your proposal._

_            By your leave,_

_                        King Aubrey and Queen Claudia_

            "Tomorrow!" I said anxiously.

            Jerrold nodded. "Tomorrow."

Short chapter, I know. Please don't throw anything at me. I promise, the next few short chapters will be vary dramatic, but we haven't hit the climax of our story yet! Not even CLOSE! So review!


	7. The Lost Prince

There's been a bit of confusion over this story. This story takes place when Jerrold and Daria are still teenagers (sixteen and seventeen, to be exact). So don't be worried, because they do become good rulers of Kyrria!

Okay, here we go. After this, only one more short chapter.

**Chapter Seven**

It seemed like minutes had only passed, but I was now standing in the Great Hall of the Ayorthaian Palace. A long, plush, forest green carpet ran from the staircase, through the quiet crowd of courtiers, to the king and queen's thrones. Above them hung a large banner with the Ayorthaian royal coat of arms.

The king and queen sat next to each other, with their son, the mage-prince Orlando on the king's left. The king had a broad face, dark curly hair, and a strong chin, making him look important and regal. The queen was tall and thin, almost mousy looking, with small braids tied in an elegant knot on her head. Both looked relatively pleasant and kind.

"Your majesties," said Jerrold, sweeping a low bow. I curtsied my best, trying not to wobble.

"It is wonderful to meet you, Sir Jerrold and Lady Daria," said the king. His voice was booming.

Jerrold began explaining our cause to the court. He told them of our taxes, the unfair treatment of nonhumans, and the squalor the poor lived in. He spoke of the extravagant riches and lavish spending of the royal family. Jerrold spoke passionately and confidently, and I found myself realizing that my hate for him had subsided over the last few days. I trusted him; I considered him a friend.

I snapped back to the hall, realizing the awkward silence. A few men were gathered around the king and queen, speaking in hushed voices.

"What's going on," I whispered to Jerrold.

"They're deliberating," he said. "The king's advisors are helping him make his decision."

Jerrold's face was set in a determined frown, damp with sweat. I wanted to ask him questions about why they were deliberating now, but I refrained. I heard him take in a shaky breath as the king rose.

"Sir, Lady, your information greatly troubles us," King Aubrey said. "However, your evidence just isn't enough testimony to convince us to go to war."

Jerrold's jaw dropped. I stopped breathing for a second. "Thank you for your time, your majesties," Jerrold said. He bowed politely and paused, waiting for me to curtsy. I couldn't move. So Jerrold just grabbed my elbow and began to lead me out of the hall. I was numb with anger. I could feel it causing me to shake and turning my face red. I finally tore myself away from Jerrold and ran back to the king and queen.

"Your majesties, please!" I cried. "The Kyrrian king and queen have imprisoned my brother and his wife for treason! You can't turn your backs on them!"

The queen looked shocked, but I saw a faint smile on the prince's face. "Young lady," she said, "You're in the presence of the Ayorthaian sovereigns."

"If you had a first hand account…" the king said slowly, trailing off.

Jerrold appeared at my side instantly. "You mean, if we had some sort of, witness," Jerrold speculated, "you'd reconsider our testimony and proposal?"

The king nodded. "First hand accounts are always more believable," he said.

Jerrold looked at me strangely. He looked almost apologetic, longing. I didn't understand him, and made a face. _What do you mean?_

"I can give you a first hand account," Jerrold yelled.

"How?" the king and I said simultaneously.

"I'm the prince of Kyrria," he said.

_What!?_ I tried to cry out, but my mouth made no noise.

He nodded at the court's shock. "My name is Jerrold Ludwig Kiernan, Duke of Jenn, Earl of the Court Islands, and Prince of Kyrria," he said confidently.

He overdramatically tore open his tunic, revealing a tattoo of the Kyrrian royal seal on his chest. Under it, was the secret phrase that made his tattoo unique. All royals had this tattoo, as well as some cons and thieves impersonating royals. But only true sovereigns had the secret phrase written under the seal.

I took a step back. _Who is this boy? _I was shocked, and hurt. _Why'd he conceal his identity from me? How could he hide that? How could I not have known? Did he think me a simpleton? Where did he think he'd go after this?_

I curtsied quickly and walked swiftly out of the hall. I don't think anyone noticed I was missing. I wandered to my room, sat on my bed, and started to cry. I don't why I did, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing. _What is there to cry over? This is Jerrold. I hate Jerrold. I'll always hate him._


	8. The Other Prince

I know, I know. I said I'd have this chapter up sooner. I deserve to be thrown in fan fiction jail. I'm terribly sorry. Not that you want an excuse, but I've been positively overrun with a research paper for English (how lost gospels actually support the bible, not that you care). I promise I'll have more chapters soon.

**Chapter Eight**

            Over the next few days, Jerrold was constantly with the king, talking and planning. I, of course, was left on my own. Jerrold was moved to apartments closer to the king's, and I hadn't seen him since, except for dinner when I'd avoid his eye. My closet was full of new dresses, accompanied with letters. I just threw them into the fire. I didn't want to read his excuses or apologies.

            One day, I was wandering through the gardens, without chaperone, listening to Ayorthaian girls chatter away about Jerrold. Luckily, they were talking in Kyrrian, and I eavesdropped on them.

            "Oh, I just think he's so good looking and unfinished! Almost like a commoner!" one said.

            "He'd been away from court for so long, you'd think he'd be so unkempt, like that girl he came with," another said.

            "I heard they shared a room before he moved closer to the king!" the last cried.

            I heard them giggle madly. "You're joking!" the first said.

            "What a wild woman!" shrieked the second.

            Just when I was about to jump over the bush and scare them with my wild presence, someone tapped my shoulder. I whirled around, angry, to find the mage-prince Orlando standing in front of me. I'd never really looked at him before, but as I studied him, I realized that he was a lot of girl's idea of a perfect man. He had a structured, chiseled face, with pool blue eyes like mine and dark hair that fell neatly around his face. He was very tall and muscular. He was also a mage. Mages are humans born with magical powers. Royal mages are especially rare, so Orlando was celebrated and fawned over frequently.

            "Good afternoon, Lady Daria," he said in a smooth, deep voice. He bowed.

            I curtsied, because I was getting quite good at it, and replied, "Good afternoon, Highness."

            He smiled. "Please, call me Orlando. Everyone else does. Highness sounds so, _regal._"

            I frowned reflexively. He laughed. "You think me forward?" he asked.

            "No, of course not," I protested. "Not at all, Orlando." _Yes. Yes, you are._

            "Well," he said, "Since I'm already being forward, may I continue?"

            I laughed. "Of course!" I replied.

            "Lady Daria-"

            "Oh please," I said, "call me Daria. Everyone else does."

            Orlando laughed again. "Daria, I find you quite intriguing," he said.

            "Me?" I asked, honestly surprised. "Why?"

            He started to speak, but was interrupted by a strange bellow. A buxom girl trotted over to us. She was tall and had attractive, honey-colored, wavy hair, but her smile displayed two extremely large front teeth. She looked older than me by a few years, perhaps in her early twenties. She smelled mildly like sour milk.

            "Hello Highness," she said in a syrupy voice. "Who is your companion?"

            "Lady Olga, this is Lady Daria," Orlando said in a slightly exasperated voice. "Daria, this is Lady Olga. Her father is spending a year in the Ayorthaian court."

            She curtsied politely, but I could see hatred in her eyes. Girls like Olga, especially since they tend to be older than the typical maiden, are constantly on the prowl for husbands. She must have thought I was trying to woo Orlando. _Because attracting men is what I always strive to do._

            "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Olga," I said, dipping graciously.

            She smiled a fake smile and tried to engage Orlando in conversation. "What are you doing today, Highness?" she asked.

            Orlando shrugged. "Nothing of interest," he said calmly. "I must be going. Until I see you again, Lady Olga." He bowed and grabbed my arm, pulling me away, leaving poor Olga in the garden alone.

            As soon as we were out of sight, Orlando began to run, laughing and looking behind him. I followed, hitching up my skirts and taking off behind him. It wasn't easy; running in all those skirts and petticoats, but I did my best. _If only I had my boy clothes!_ When we finally stopped running, we were standing in front of a small, circular temple. It was only about eight feet in diameter, with simple white pillars on the white marble steps, supporting the white marble dome. It was pretty, set around all the green trees.

            I turned to Orlando. "What is this place?" I asked.

            He smiled. "My secret place. I come here to think," he replied.

            "It's beautiful," I replied.

            I watched Orlando close his eyes and make a face as if he was thinking really hard. Suddenly, I heard a small pop, and two large cushions appeared in the temple.

            "How did you do that?" I asked, shocked.

            "Daria," Orlando said seriously, "I'm a mage." He plopped down onto one of the cushions.

            "Oh, of course," I replied. "I forgot."

            "That's all right," he said. "Come sit, I want to learn more about you."

            I sat down on the other cushion as he began to engage me in an interesting conversation about the revolution. We talked about family, books, and privileged life, among other things. He was easy to talk to, like Iris. I began to enjoy his company.

            Over the next few days, I spend almost every waking hour with Orlando. He showed me around the castle, it's grounds, and gardens, the royal menagerie, and the stables. He was relatively normal for a prince, and a mage for that, although I didn't know any mages.

            "Daria! Have you heard the news?" he said excitedly one night after dinner.

            I shook my head. "What of?" I replied.

            "There's to be a ball!" he cried. "The first in Ayorthaian history!"

            "Really?" I replied.

            He nodded. "Yes! In five day's time! To announce the alliance and war!"

            "Oh…" I replied, becoming uninterested at the word 'war'.

            "Daria?" Orlando asked. "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the ball?"

            I looked at him, so nonchalant and anxious at the same time, and smiled. "Of course I would," I replied.

            He grinned. His grin made me feel like someone kicked me in the stomach. Jerrold was the grinner. _Jerrold's grin…_ No. Jerrold is over. I didn't care about him anymore. _I don't care about him anymore._

Short… and sweet? Please review—I'll get the next one up as soon as possible!


	9. The Ayorthaian Ball

Thanks for all of the reviews!! Keep 'em coming-- I love ridiculous praise and constructive criticism.

**Chapter Nine**

Over the next few days, the court was in a flurry preparing for the ball. Typically, Ayorthaian nobles are quiet and reserved, or so I've been told, but their voices erupted in joy when someone mentioned the ball. All of importance in Ayorthia were invited, and the announcement of war would be made then.

            Orlando commissioned a fairy tailor to make my dress. I was excited to attend a ball, I'd only been to one before and I was ten, and to be on the arm of a prince! Orlando and I almost seemed to be courting; he flirted with me constantly and loved hearing everything about my life. He even asked me about my family. I told him of Roan and Iris, my family's mistreatment of me, and my boy's clothes. He listened intently and offered no criticisms or judgments.

            With the ball quickly approaching, one day I was rushing from dinner through an empty corridor to meet Orlando. I suddenly smacked into someone and fell backwards. Slowly, I sat up, my head reeling, to see Jerrold. He was standing over me, holding his hand out as to help me up. Needless to say, I stood up on my own.

            Jerrold laughed. "Ah, yes!" he exclaimed in a familiar voice. "Daria is never the damsel in distress."

            I clenched my jaw. "Not that it matters to you," I replied. "Since you've abandoned me, _your highness_."

            Jerrold ignored the sting of my sarcasm. "I'm looking forward to escorting you to the ball," he said.

            It was my turn to laugh. "You can't be serious," I replied.

            Jerrold nodded. "Well, who else would take you?" he asked.

            I felt anger flame up throughout me. "Obviously Jerrold, you're not the only prince who wishes to escort me to the ball," I said placidly.

            "You're going with _Orlando_?" Jerrold snorted.

            My fists clenched with rage. "Yes," I said intensely. "Because he wouldn't_ lie_ to me about something as important as his true identity."

            And with that, I curtsied lavishly, turned on my heel, and walked away. Jerrold called my name, but I kept walking steadily to my room. I fell asleep furious, and missed my meeting with Orlando.

            The ball finally came. I spent the day getting ready with Queen Claudia herself, as well as a few of the court ladies. As I stood in front of the mirror, admiring myself, I decided that I looked attractive. Not to be vain, but I did.

            The dress, fairy made, flattered me everywhere. It was a bright sage green, with a fashionable, low cut square neck. It had a full bottom that parted in the middle, revealing a cream petticoat made of intricate lace flowers. I had a simple cream beaded choker around my neck. My hair was piled onto my head, woven into a soft knot and dotted by a few light purple flowers, with a few curls falling down around my face. My favorite part of my gown was my shoes. I'd walked into my room last night to find them placed on a table, with a note saying, "_I hope to see you wearing these tomorrow night._" The note was unsigned. I figured they were from Orlando. They were small and make of sparkling glass. I thought for sure I'd break them, but when I tried them on, they fit my perfectly and bent with me.

            A knock at the door pulled me away from my reflection. I opened it to find Orlando. His eyes grew wide as he looked me over, and I grew somewhat uncomfortable.

            "I'm sorry to stare," he said suddenly, "but you look beautiful."

            I smiled. "Thank you," I replied.

            Orlando looked nice too. He had on a red tunic, worn for special occasions, I'm sure, embroidered with intricate patterns in gold thread. His breeches and boots were black, and he had a sword at his waist, as well as a deep green sash across his shoulder. I assumed it was to denote his princedom.

            We walked down the corridor to the stairs, and Orlando's arm moved from being hooked around mine. His hand slid down my arm and he intertwined his fingers with mine. His hand was warm and strong, and I couldn't stop the smile from moving across my face.

            We continued to walk down a long, tall white and gold hallway, until we reached a tall doorway. Looking out from the doorway, a set of white stairs spilled down glamorously into a large ballroom. Couples swirled around each other, dancing to the Ayorthaian music. The king and queen sat on their thrones, overseeing.

            "Your titles, please?" a man asked Orlando and me.

            "Prince Orlando Aubrey Fredric of Ayorthia, Duke of Amonta," Orlando said smoothly.

            "Lady Daria of Jenn," I said lamely.

            "You're Lady Daria? A man told me to read your brother's titles for you," he said.

            "Um, okay," I replied dumbly.

            Orlando moved his hand back up my arm and hooked his elbow around mine, and began to descend the stairs.

            "Orlando Aubrey Fredric, Prince of Ayorthia, Duke of Amonta," the man announced to the room, "with Lady Daria of Jenn, Countess of the Elf Forest and Duchess of Bast."

            _I didn't know Roan was the Count of the Elf Forest of the Duke of Bast! _I noticed the entire room had stopped at started watching Orlando and I walked down to the ballroom. I became uncomfortable. _I shouldn't be here._ I smiled slightly and followed the green velvet carpet to where King Aubrey and Queen Claudia sat.

            "Your majesties," I said, curtsying as neatly as I could.

            "Father, Mother, you know Lady Daria," Orlando said, nodding at his parents.

            "Oh yes," said the queen. "How wonderful to see you dear."

            The king just smiled. "Go and enjoy yourselves," he said.

            Orlando grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the ballroom floor. He danced gracefully, moving with rhythm and leading me. He was a wonderful dancer. He was a wonderful everything.

            While he was twirling me about the floor, I noticed Jerrold dancing with some red-headed wench. She was tall and skinny and wearing a flowing black dress. He was smiling and engaging her in conversation. He caught my eye, raised his eyebrows, and looked away. The surge of jealously I felt I pushed away from my mind.

            The next few hours were wonderful, dancing with Orlando or the occasional count or duke. I stopped only twice to drink. Finally, Orlando grabbed my hand and led me to a tall, open glass door. Jerrold caught my eye, but I looked away. _You coward._

            Outside, the terrace was decorated with fairy lights and glowing fountains. "This is beautiful," I remarked to Orlando, looking around.

            "Not as beautiful as you," he replied, looking at me.

            As I turned to laugh at his lack of creativity, he put his hand around my waist, pulled me close to him, and kissed me.

            Afterwards, when I opened my eyes, I saw someone in the corner of my eye. I turned to see who it was.

            Jerrold.

            He was standing at the opening of the door, his jaw opened in shock, staring at us. I wished I hadn't seem him; I assumed he though the same. The look on his face made me want to cry. He looked so sad, and betrayed. He walked back into the ballroom and disappeared. I felt a feeling wanting me to run after him, to apologize. But I didn't.

            Orlando hadn't seen him. He continued to talk and entertain me, occasionally kissing me lightly. When I finally went to my room, he escorted me and kissed me again.

            I opened the door, giddy. Jerrold wasn't even on my mind.

            Until I saw him sitting on the couch in my front room.

            I stared at him. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

            He looked up, his face expressionless. "Surprised to see me?" he said rudely. "Expecting Orlando? Your beloved?"

            His words stung me. My eyes flashed as I grew angry. "You!" I cried. "How dare you insult him! You're not half the man he is!"

            Jerrold laughed coldly. "I'm not am I?" he said.

            I scowled. "At least he's truthful with me. He's not a liar. He tells me important things, like the fact that he's _a prince_!" I cried.

            Jerrold's defiant look fell from his face. He paused; he sighed. "You're right," he said.

            "Beg pardon?" I replied, shocked.

            "You're right," Jerrold said simply. "I should have been honest with you. I didn't reveal my identity to you because I didn't know if I could trust you. I was wrong. I didn't want you to find this way. I'm sorry.

            I pursed my lips. _What should I do?_ "I-um, accept your apology," I said slowly.

            Jerrold smiled. "So, we're okay?" he asked.

            "No," I blurted out. "But we're not as bad as we were."

            He laughed. "Okay, I'll take that," he replied. He bowed, and left.

_            What just happened?_

            Needless to say, I didn't get much sleep that night.

PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE GETTING THEM IN MY EMAIL!! THEY MAKE MY DAY! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM IS MUCH APPRECIATED!!


	10. The Return to Jenn

Thank you all for your reviews!! You're too nice... I'm not the deserving of all your praise. By the way, Orlando is based on the delectable Orlando Bloom. He's just too cute isn't he? Even with the pointy ears and long blond hair… Anyway, I haven't forgotten about Roan and Iris, you'll be seeing them really soon, so don't fret my dears. Oh, and also, did anyone catch Dame Olga's cameo in chapter eight?

**Chapter Ten**

Plans were set, the carriage was ready, and our trunks were packed with our new clothes. A week after our arrival, Jerrold and I were preparing to return to Jenn. We stood in front of the palace's gatehouse, Jerrold, the royal family, and myself, saying our goodbyes. Coincidently, the redhead Jerrold took to the ball was no where in sight.

            "Goodbye, King Aubrey and Queen Claudia," I said to the king and queen, curtsying gracefully.

            "Until we meet again, Lady Daria," said the king, bowing.

            "You're a wonderful girl," Queen Claudia replied, nodding her head at me.

            Just then, Orlando pulled me aside, grabbing my hand. His face was peculiar; I couldn't tell if he was sad to see me go or not.

            "I'll miss you," he said.

            Honestly, I wasn't sure how to reply. My feelings for Orlando had been knocked askew by the conversation I'd had with Jerrold the night before. I wasn't sure how to feel.

            "And I, you," I replied genuinely.

            I noticed everyone staring at us, and grew uncomfortable. "We must go," I said softly.

            Orlando nodded, and grabbed both of my hands. He squeezed them and kissed my forehead, and led me to the carriage. Opening the door, he helped me in.

            "Goodbye Daria," he said politely, walking away.

            Jerrold got in, and the carriage began to move. I sat, frowning and confused. There was just something odd about Orlando's goodbye. I couldn't put my finger on it; he just seemed uncomfortable and distant.

            Out journey took us four days. We stayed at three different inns, every night Jerrold and I in separate rooms. I missed the company, but Jerrold and I still were uncomfortable and rather awkward around each other. Jerrold didn't speak very often; I think he was thinking about the war. Who wouldn't be? Besides me, of course.

            When we arrived in Jenn, I thought we'd be heading to Iris's manor to meet with the men of the revolution. But when the carriage began traveling down a twisty, dangerous road into the forest, I grew confused.

            "Jerrold?" I asked, "where are we going?"

            Jerrold looked up from his hands, not looking at me. "We're going to stay in an abandoned fortress within White Blossom Mountain," he said.

            "Why?" I asked, puzzled.

            Jerrold turned to face me. "We can't go back to the manor. The king and queen know to look there. We'd all be arrested," he said seriously.

            "So why this fortress? Where will we sleep?" I questioned nervously.

            Jerrold sighed, exasperated. "Daria, don't worry. You're not a worrier. We have allies up there. Everything has been taken care of," he said.

            "All right," I replied, equally exasperated. "When are we meeting everyone?"

            "Tonight. Many of the men and boys have already moved up there," Jerrold said.

            I frowned. "Really?" I replied, and thought for a moment. "I guess that makes sense. In case the king and queen find out that that they're connected to the revolution…"

            "You're invited to the meeting tonight, you know," Jerrold said, changing the subject.

            I frowned again. "Me? Why do I have to come?" I complained.

            "You don't have to. It just… people have been, asking for you," he said, finishing mysteriously.

            "Really?" I cried excitedly. "Who?"

            "No one," replied Jerrold.

            "Tell me," I whined.

            "No one," said Jerrold.

            "Spoil sport," I said crossly.

            "Baby," Jerrold replied, laughing.

            That night, all the men and the boys crowded into a large, round hall. The center of the room was the lowest part of the hall, and chairs were spiraled around it. Jerrold and I stood in the center, watching people trickle in.

            Finally, when the seats closest to the center were filled, Jerrold observed the people that were there, and decided that everyone who needed to be was here. He began to speak.

            "Thank you all for coming here tonight. Although it's out of everyone's way, this fortress is one of the safest in Kyrria. I called everyone here tonight because Lady Daria and I returned from Ayorthia with important news, and I thought everyone should be informed of what happened there.

            "I know many of you were expecting Roan tonight, with Lady Iris by his side. However, as many of you already know, Roan and Iris were captured by a mob and brought to the king and queen for treason. We think they're being held within the castle dungeons in Jenn. Roan had discussed what to do if this ever happened with many of you, as well as myself. I am taking control of the revolution.

            "Although many of you believe I'm just a simple street boy, I've deceived you. Don't be alarmed. My true identity is more helpful to the revolution then you'd know. While in Ayorthia, it was discovered that I was the Prince of Kyrria. This is true. I am. I speculate that many of you had already figured that. However, I am not planning on running back to my mother and father. I am staying here with all of you, I will not abandon this cause. By the way, I'll have none of you calling me 'your highness'. Call me Jerrold, that's my name. I'm no better than any of you.

            "The last piece of business is about our revolution. While in Ayorthia, I managed to secure an alliance with the Ayorthia. The Ayorthaian army is on call. But there is a small business matter to attend to…"

            I grew bored of war talk and looked at the men sitting, watching Jerrold. They seemed completely unfazed by his bizarre amount of announcements. Was I the only one who thought it peculiar that he hid his princedom from us?

            "…that will be our way of attaining information. I believe she can do it," I heard Jerrold say.

            The men and boys erupted in cheers. I started clapping as well, cursing myself for not listening. _Again._ I hadn't the slightest idea what was going on. I left the hall at Jerrold's side. I don't know why we kept pairing ourselves together. I guess we were comfortable with each other.

            We had a crude dinner, pheasant and rice, with cheap wine, and simple fruit for desert. After dinner, I found Jerrold in the sleeping hall. Of course, I had a bed right next to his. I was also the only girl in the entire fortress.

            "Jerrold, I have a question," I said. "Why was everyone cheering after your speech? Not that it wasn't good, I just got- um, confused…"

            Jerrold grinned. "You wandered?" he asked.

            I laughed. "Yes. I'm sorry," I replied.

            "Well Daria, I have a large favor to ask of you," he said seriously. "The castle is seeking a servant."

            I shrugged. "What of?" I asked, not understanding.

            "Daria, you begin work at the palace in two days," Jerrold explained. "You're the revolution's eyes into the palace."

All right, all right! Please give me reviews!! I love them!! I promise I'll have the next chapter up soon… we're coming closer to a little conflict. Also, an appearance by Roan and Iris soon? And you haven't seen the last of Orlando…

Tune in next time for… _A Revolutionary Romance_!


	11. The Palace Life

**A/N**: I had a hypocrite epiphany today. I come home from school everyday and check my favorite fics to see if anyone's updated, and grow increasingly angry when then chapter number stays the same! I realized that that's how many of you must feel… so here you go. By the way, I've written up to chapter seventeen, and we've got some interesting stuff going on!!

_Ellafreak__- I would love to answer your questions, but you'll just have to wait and see! Thank you for reviewing so faithfully! You wrote my 50th review!_

**Chapter Eleven**

            My first day at the palace was overwhelming. When I reached the gates, I was directed to the side of the castle, and through the kitchen. _So much for a grand entrance_. The kitchen was wide and long, full of tables, ovens, and sinks full of water. Pans and spoons hung from the ceiling, and flour littered the floor.

            A frizzy-haired woman walked up to me. "Are you the new servant?" she asked in a raspy voice.

            "Um, yes," I replied. _So much for a forceful impression._

            She nodded. "Alright," she said. "My name is Betsy, and I run this palace. You're to be a cleaning servant in the royal family's apartments. You will work hard all day until your job is done, and then you may leave. Wages are given at the end of the week."

            "Okay," I said meekly. It wasn't that I was intimidated, I just didn't know how to respond. This woman ordered me around with no feeling. I'd been ordered around before by my family, but they did it passionately and enjoyed it. I wasn't sure how to react to Betsy.

            Betsy began walking up a spindly set of stairs and through a maze of skinny hallways I assumed were used only by servants. We came upon a large, tall door that she opened slowly and peeked through. _What is she doing?_ She flung the door open and walked into the corridor.

            "This is the door to the royal apartments," Betsy said, pointing to a set of double doors with the Kyrrian royal seal over them. "Go, and come to me in the kitchen when you're finished."

            "Of course," I said, curtsying. "Thank you."

            She just walked away. I shrugged and wandered to the door. Apprehensively, I opened the door. Inside was a fantastic two-story foyer with an elaborate crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. As I explored and cleaned more and more, I found the apartments to have four bedrooms, three sitting rooms, a library, a dining room, and a meeting room. But since I wasn't at the palace to observe lavish decorations, I scrubbed, dusted, swept, and buffed the ornate furnishings and decorative knick knacks. I snooped through a few pieces of parchment to find a few pieces of information for Jerrold, but my plan was to be discreet and keep my questions to myself, as well as not do anything extreme, like listen to conversations or steal… just yet.

            At the end of my day, I found my way to the kitchen and reported to Betsy. "You may go then," she said, looking me over.

            "…They're planning a new castle-manor in Bast, a series of balls for midsummer, and they know you're leading the revolution," I told Jerrold that night.

            "Okay," he said, eyes closed.

            "All right," I replied, walking away.

            "Wait, Daria," Jerrold said, grabbing my arm. It as the first time he'd touched me since we'd fought in Ayorthia. "Thank you, for um, doing this. I means, um- a lot to me. I mean to us- the men and boys."

            I smiled; I couldn't help it. "My pleasure, Jerrold," I said.

            As I walked away, I was mentally scolding myself. _My pleasure, is it? Why'd I saw that? It's not my pleasure! It's Jerrold!_ I must admit, although I was very confused, I was really happy too. But why?

            My days at the palace blended together. I'd report everyday, clean the royal family's apartments, do some exploring and snooping, and then leave. Once I'd walked in on the King and Queen in the library. They were having a heated discussion, and looked my way when they heard the door opened.

            "Beg pardon, majesties," I said quickly, curtsying. I prayed the king and queen wouldn't recognize me from my sister's wedding. Luckily, with the dirty cloth on my head and ashes all over my face, the king just said, "Get out of here, lass." I was more than happy to do so.

            I shut the door, but pressed my ear to it to listen to their argument. They were fighting about what castle to move to next. Something so trivial! I walked away, disappointed.

            That was the first time I'd seen King Ludwig and Queen Drusilla up close. The king was tall and lanky, with a developing belly. He was tanned and had uncombed, greasy hair. His face was rubbed red and raw. Lucky for Jerrold, he looked more like his mother. Queen Drusilla's angular face was much harsher than Jerrold's, but she had his soft gray eyes. Her lips were always pursed, giving her a haughty, cruel look. She was short, squat, and had a raspy, yet nasally voice and frazzled red hair.

            Finally, after about a month after I started working, my explorations led me to the castle's dungeons. While in a semi-abandoned wing of the castle, I came across a thick, wooden door. I pulled it opened silently. Lit by two torches were a set of spiral stairs. I uncertainly crept down the stairs until I came across a long, dirty corridor with small patches of sunlight streaming through barred windows and doors. I scrambled down the grimy corridor quietly, until I accidentally kicked a pile of chains.

            "Who's there?" called a defiant and familiar voice.

            I gasped. "Roan?" I squeaked.

            "Daria!" the voice replied.

            I found myself running towards the sound of Roan's voice, and fell to my knees in front of their cell. Iris sat on her knees, hands on the bars, facing me. Roan crawled across the cell, wincing and cringing, and sat against the cell wall, panting. They were both filthy, wearing the same clothes I saw them last in. Iris looked distraught, but okay. Roan was a different story. He had a black eye, and his breeches were caked in dry blood. His lip was split and swollen, and his arms were covered in bruises.

            "What happened to you?" I asked, choking on my tears.

            Roan laughed bitterly. "I made the mistake of fighting a guard a few days ago," he said. "I would have won too, but then more of them showed up."

            I placed my hand on his arm. He grimaced, and I pulled it away.

            "I'm sorry," I said.

            "No, I'm sorry," Roan replied.

            "We think his leg is broken," explained Iris.

            "I'm fine," Roan retorted. "Tell me about the revolution."

            "Well," I said, "Jerrold and I continued to Ayorthia and got their support. To do so, however, he had to reveal that he was prince of Kyrria."

            Roan nodded and looked at Iris. "I figured he'd have to," he said. Iris nodded in agreement.

            "You knew?" I cried.

            Iris nodded. "He told us, but we couldn't tell anyone," she said.

            I protested. "But you told me-"

            "That we didn't know because _we couldn't tell anyone_," said Roan, growing irritable. "Are you planning war?"

            I shrugged. "Jerrold is 'waiting for something,'" I explained.

            Roan nodded. "I understand," he replied.

            "How are you treated?" I asked, looking around at their grimy cell. The floor was covered in straw, and there was a thin pallet in the corner.

            "We're surviving," said Iris. They explained that they got three small meals a day. When they arrived, they had been interrogated separately, but said nothing. King Ludwig and Queen Drusilla were keeping them as some kind of prisoner or ransom. They weren't sure.

            I stayed with them for most of the day, until I noticed the sky getting dark. "I must go," I said to them. "But I'll return."

            "Goodbye Daria," said Iris, squeezing my hand.

            I bent over and kissed Roan's head through the bars. "Daria," he said seriously, "take care of yourself. Watch out for Jerrold. He needs you more than you think." 

A/N: I told you Roan and Iris would appear soon! Please humor me and review. If you've never reviewed before, I'd love to know that you're reading. Please. Please. Please. The more reviews I get… the faster I'd update…?


	12. The Betrayal

A/N- Imagine my excitement when I opened my email to "14 new messages"!! I was so syked! To reward all of you for giving me almost 75 reviews (haha, Tamaran Girl) I figured I'd post this EXCITING chapter for all of you.

**Chapter Twelve**

            I told Jerrold of Roan and Iris, and he sent me with messages and other things, like food and medicine to give to them. I went to the dungeons at least once a week.

            I overheard another one of the king and queen's conversations. They were talking about Jerrold. The king called him "that scrawny son" and the queen got angry. The king yelled at her for taking Jerrold's side, and the queen yelled back that she would never take the side of "that traitor". _And I thought my family was dysfunctional._

            Then, one day, everything changed.

            I was cleaning, as usual, when I entered the meeting room to dust and scrub. The king was standing at the map of Kyrria with a tall, tan boy with straight, black hair falling around his face. Both looked around suddenly when they heard me open the door.

            "Beg pardon," I said, cursing my mistake silently as I curtsied.

            "Daria?" someone said.

            I looking up at my name. _Orlando__._ It was him. My eyes grew wide in fear. "I believe you have mistaken me for someone else, your highness," I said, curtsying again. I walked out of the room without waiting for a response.

            As soon as the door clicked shut, I tore through the apartments, leaving, and ran through the palace halls. I was terrified that my cover may have been blown. Suddenly, someone caught me by the hand and whirled me around to face them. It was Orlando. He pulled me into an empty room.

            "Well, it's Lady Daria," he said, laughing. "Are we playing spy?"

            I shrugged. _How do I answer that?_ "What are you doing here?" I asked, avoiding his question.

            "Spying. Like you," Orlando replied in his smooth voice. "I'm arranging an alliance with the king against my parents wishes. Or so he thinks."

            "You're gathering information for the revolution?" I asked.

            He nodded. "So as not to look suspicious, why don't we go sort out his 'misunderstanding' with the king?" he suggested.

            "Okay," I said.

            Jerrold grabbed my hand and led me to the royal apartments. When he opened the door, he moved his hand up my arm, from clasping my hand to gripping my wrist.

            "What are you doing?" I whispered.

            He didn't answer; he just threw me onto the floor of the sitting room, in front of the awaiting king.

            "Your majesty," Orlando yelled, "I've discovered a spy within your castle!"

            The king looked unimpressed. "Come now, Orlando, this girl is but a servant," he said.

            "No," contradicted Orlando. "She's the sister of Sir Roan of Jenn, the man you've got held in your dungeons. She's traveled with your son to Ayorthia to negotiate an alliance with my parents."

            The king's eyes grew wide with anger. "Is this true?" he asked me.

            "Yes," I said foolishly. I was furious. "Yes. But I'm not the only spy. Orlando is scouting information for the revolution too, and we're both reporting back to your son."

            Orlando began to laugh. "You believed me, wench! You believed my whole act. I knew you would. You were so easy to con, so _vulnerable_ after you found out your precious Jerrold had lied to you," he said, mocking me.

            I flew at him, clawing his face with my nails, kicking and scratching and hitting him. I wanted to kill him. I could have, I would have, but the king had two guards pull me off him. They held my hands behind my back. Orlando approached me and put his face close to mine, trying to kiss me. I spat on him.

            He stepped back, roaring in rage. I was too angry to be scared. He put his hand up and I felt the back of it strike my cheek, knocking my head sideways. My cheek burned, and I felt blood trickle down my cheek.

            "You pig," I said intensely. "You'll pay for what you've done to our cause. And you'll pay for what you've done to me."

            Orlando laughed. "I fear you not, Lady Daria," he said.

            "And I, you," I replied, repeating one of the last things I'd said to him in Ayorthia.

            "Take her away," yelled Orlando, disgusted. "Lock her in a tower. _The tower_."

            I began to kick and scream and flail as the guards tried to move me. One of them grabbed a point between my neck and my shoulder and pressed hard. Everything went black.

            A scratchy, tapping sound awoke me. I sat up, looking around. I was laying on a lavishly decorated bed. The room was small and circular, and a bit chilly. There was a small window. I heard the tapping sound again, coming from the window. As I opened it up, a handful of pebbles flew into the room, littering the floor. I stuck my head out the window and looked down. Instantly, I grew dizzy. I was _very_ high up, in the fourth or fifth floor of the palace.

            "Daria!" someone called.

            I looked down at the small figure on the ground. _Was it?_ "Jerrold?" I asked.

            "Of course!" he replied. "Who else?"

            I laughed. "Why are you here?" I called down.

            He shrugged. "I know you aren't a damsel in distress…" he began.

            "You're wrong," I interrupted. "Right now, I am. Thou art to rescue me, Sir Jerrold?"

            Jerrold laughed. "I have a plan," he said. "Do you have a bed?"

            I nodded. "Yes, plenty," I replied, catching on. "I'll tie them together to make a rope!"

            He beamed. "Exactly!" he called up.

            I ran to the bed and began pulling off the sheets. There had to have been six or seven. I tied them all together and looked around, finally deciding to tie the end of my rope to the bedpost. I flung the rest out the window.

            "Can I make it?" I called down.

            "Yes!" Jerrold replied.

            I took a deep breath and stepped out on the windowsill. I turned around, facing the room, and began to lower myself down. But then, I heard the door open. My stomach jumped when I heard the inhumane roar. Orlando's head popped out of the window when I was about halfway down.

            "Bad idea, Daria," he said, smirking.

            He was holding the end of my sheet-rope. Laughing coldly, he began pulling it up roughly. I scurried down, but it was useless. He pulled the sheets up much faster than I climbed down. Finally, I was hanging onto the end, high above the ground.

            "What are you to do, Lady Daria?" yelled Orlando crudely. "Jump to your death, or allow me to pull you up?"

            I laughed, imitating his detached nature. "I'd rather die than be in that room with you," I said.

            I let go of the rope, and plunged backwards to the ground. Miraculously, Jerrold caught me evenly on the ground. Laughing hysterically, Jerrold and I took of towards the woods while Orlando stood at the window, cursing.

A/N-- Orlando! Don't you just HATE him now? Tell me about it… in your review! Please review! Haha, you know the drill mate!


	13. The Explanations

**A/N**: Thank you all for the reviews! I know how tricky I am, making Orlando evil, but Daria is the future queen of _Kyrria_, not Ayorthia. Anyway, here's a hint… he'll be back.

**Warning**: This chapter will be short. Very short, and rather unimportant. However, in order to make up for this writing blunder, I will post the next long chapter tomorrow. I promise you that. I'm sorry for my mess up, feel free to throw rotten fruit and other disgusting stuff.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jerrold and I rushed into the words, and he mounted his waiting horse. Offering me his hand, he pulled me up behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kicked the horse. We took off into the woods, just as we heard the far-off shouts of the palace guards.

We arrived at the fortress, and Jerrold led me inside, his hand protectively around my waist. He took me to the bedroom, where he ordered me into my nightshift and to lay down. I changed behind the screen and obliged. When I was snug and under the blankets, Jerrold sat on the edge of my bed.

"What happened?" he asked. "Was that_ Orlando_ at the window?

I nodded. "Yes. I walked in on him and the king in a meeting. He recognized me, but I ran away. He caught me and told me he was spying like myself, and then took me and exposed my identity to the king. He said he used me because I was vulnerable. I attacked him. I was furious. I still am. I'm shaking right now. He slapped me," I said, touching my cheek tenderly, "when I spat on him. Then the guards took me to the tower after they blacked me out."

Jerrold placed a soft cloth wet doused in a warm liquid on my cheek, and lifted my hand to hold it there.

"It's turtlewater," he explained. "The cut will heal quicker if you hold this to it."

I smiled. "Thank you Jerrold," I replied.

"You're welcome," he said.

I paused for a moment, thinking. "How did you know to come get me?" I asked.

Jerrold handed me a letter. "This arrived at dinner. I immediately went to fetch you," he said.

I opened the letter and began to read:

_Sir Jerrold,_

_ I regret to inform you that my son, Orlando, has allied himself with the Kyrrian royals. Although he wasn't informed of many of our plans, he still poses a threat to you. Our alliance still stands, so fear not. Ayorthia is behind you._

_ By your leave,_

_ King Aubrey_

"So he's become a maverick then," I said.

Jerrold nodded. "I'm sorry Daria," he said quietly.

I snorted. "I should be apologizing, not you, Jerrold," I replied. "I defended the traitor. I'm sorry I betrayed you."

He smiled. "That's okay," he said.

I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath. "I hate him," I said, my jaw clenched. "I hate Orlando. I'll get him back. I'm going to make that pig of a boy pay."

Jerrold pressed my head against his shoulder as I began to cry. I cried out of hate, out of misery, out of self-pity. But at least I wasn't alone.

A/N-- Aww, sentimental at the end. Review or not, I'll promise you a chapter tomorrow too!


	14. The Day Before

**A/N:** Just like I promised! But since I'm posting so quickly, you have to review!

**Chapter Fourteen**

The next day, Jerrold wrote to Ayorthia calling for the troops. He thought that Orlando's betrayal was the sign he was waiting for. He also sent a messenger into Jenn to announce our declaration of war for King Ludwig and Queen Drusilla.

            The Ayorthaian troops arrived three days later, dressed in their clean cut green and gold tunics. Some marched on foot, others rode horses, but they were all armed with swords. They were lead by Commander Kareem, a stout, loud man with a mustache that curled up at the ends. Occasionally, Jerrold would stand behind him and hold is finger under his nose and move his mouth, imitating Kareem as he talked.

            That night, we all met in the circular hall. Commander Kareem spoke. "Troops, Kyrrians, tonight is the first and last night we will be together before we begin to battle. We will not fail. You're prepared. We will defeat these men and begin a new Kyrria!" he shouted.

            Everyone erupted in cheers. I clapped too, rather amused. It wasn't a wonderful speech, but the passion was there. It was somewhat ironic though- Kareem wasn't even Kyrrian. I glanced at Jerrold, who seemed to be sharing my thoughts. He looked at he and wiggled his finger under his nose. I started to laugh, but stopped when I heard my voice echo through the hall. Everyone looked at me peculiarly, wondering why I'd challenged the silence with my laugh. I flushed red. But then Jerrold stood up, and divert their eyes away from me.

            "Men, boys, Daria," he said, pointing out that I was the only female, "welcome to White Blossom Mountain, and our fortress. I'd like to thank Commander Kareem for that, um, inspiring speech.

            "Tomorrow is to be a hard day. It'll be long and tiresome. We're here to prove something, and we can not fail, even if we do. No matter what, we will free Kyrria of this evil. I thank you for devoting yourselves to this cause. You will receive yours in time."

            Everyone cheered and clapped, and then moved into the dining hall in high spirits. As I walked in, Jerrold caught my arm and pulled me aside.

            "Eat quickly," he whispered. "I wish to show you something."

            I raised my eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

            "Shhh!" replied Jerrold. "_After dinner_."

            We walked to dinner together and ate quickly. As I ate, I realized that the boys kept finding better food everyday. Tonight we had salted pork with apple glaze, mushrooms, potatoes, and cider. They even made a large pan cake (**A/N**: not a pancake) for dessert, dribbled in butterscotch sauce.

            After our wonderful meal, Jerrold and I excused ourselves and left the hall. Outside the hall, Jerrold grabbed my hand and pulled me through the fortress's crude corridors, until we reached a cave-room with a single torch lighting the area. He sat me on a rock -or was it a chair?- and grabbed the torch, holding it close to his face, creating eerie shadows around the cave-room.

            "Daria," he said in a creepy voice, "do you know the story of Delilah of Jerryia?"

            I laughed. "Of course!" I cried. "Everyone in Kyrria knows-"

            "Daria!" Jerrold said in desperation. "You're ruining it!"

            I laughed, but turned it into a quick cough. "Okay," I said, trying to be serious. "Tell me the story of Delilah of Jerryia."

            "Well, Delilah was a simple courtier, until she lead a revolution against the king and queen of Jerryia. She killed the king with a magic arrow and became queen of Kyrria," Jerrold explained.

            "Wow," I said, playing along.

            Jerrold nodded. "I know. Today, I made a very important discovery in this cave," he said.

            "What?" I asked, now curious.

            Jerrold pushed a quiver full of arrows into my hands. "Is this…" I asked, speechless.

            "Yes," he whispered. "I know you're not going to battle, but they're for you. To keep you safe."

            I stared at the quiver full of arrows and the bow. The quiver was made of a hollowed piece of dark wood, wrapped in a gray fabric embroidered with a D and a J. The arrows were made of the same dark wood, with silver points and green feathered tails. The bow was also made of dark wood, and painted with green symbols and a thin, silver string.

            "DJ… Delilah of Jerriya," I thought out loud.

            Jerrold nodded. "Or Daria of Jenn?" he suggested. "The symbols on the bow are Elfin. They say '_the forgotten daughter DJ will rise to the side of the King._'"

            I dropped the bow. "The king? I'd never ally myself with him!" I cried defiantly.

            Jerrold laughed. "It doesn't specify what king," he reminded me.

            "Oh, yes, I guess you're right," I said, picking up the bow. "What is this string made of?"

            "Unicorn tail," Jerrold replied. "And the arrows magically replenish themselves."

            I smiled. "Thank you Jerrold," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

            "You're welcome," he replied, placing his hands delicately on my waist.

            My stomach leaped.

            That night, I sat on my bed while everyone slept. I ran my fingers gracefully over the arrows. _Was this prophecy about me? Was I to rise to the side of the king? What king?_

**A/N: **Okay, there you go. Another fluffy, somewhat unimportant chapter. The next few are good though, I promise. Please humor me and review. I'd love the praise. I'd love constructive criticism. I'd love to hear your favorite color. ANYTHING!!__


	15. The Agonizing Day

**A/N- **Sorry I haven't updated in so long! It's the end of the year and teachers are just packing on the homework, and I am all too happy to procrastinate and save them until the day before they're due. I've also been working on another story… but you'll just have to see that one later. Oh well. Here's the next EXCITING chapter. I want reviews! They motivate me to update! By the way, my favorite color is red.

**Chapter Fifteen**

            I awoke the next morning to loud banging and shouting. A few boys were running amok in the room, chanting.

            "Down with the king! Down with the king!"

            I sat up, frustrated. "Wayne, Merrill, Donny, Alan, Jay, and Jimmy!" I yelled, breathless. They stopped, looked my way and bowed politely. "I know I'm not your mother, but stop! Don't you need to conserve your energy for something more important today?"

            They moaned and groaned, walking out, leaving me alone in the room. I got dressed in my typical outfit: a simple skirt (red today), a thin petticoat, a dirty white peasant blouse, and a rag (orange) around my blonde hair twisted into an untidy bun.

            I left the room and walked to the dining hall. It was empty. I went to the meeting hall. Empty. I finally traipsed out to the raised patio outside, overlooking the meadow. A collection of boys and a few men stood there, watching something intently.

            I pushed through the crowd to find Jerrold. "What's going on?" I asked him.

            He said nothing, just pointed into the meadow. The Ayorthaian army had formed into their respectable positions. On command, they marched forward, towards the awaiting Kyrrian army. __

"Already?" I cried.

            Jerrold nodded. "Daria, it's almost noon," he replied.

            "But it seems like their arrival and dispatch was so… sudden," I replied.

            "It was," said Jerrold.

            It was over an hour before we began hearing the sounds of shouts and clanking swords. Between muffled orders and cries of winning and defeat, I found myself hold Jerrold's arm in nervousness. I suddenly grew conscious of it and let go, embarrassed.

            He turned to me, sandy blond hair falling into his determined gray eyes. "Are you nervous, Lady Daria?" he asked me in a chivalrous voice.

            I stuck my chin out. "No, of course not," I replied.

            Jerrold wrapped his hand around my waist; my stomach jumped. "Everything will be just fine," he said, releasing me.

            "Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" I asked.

            Jerrold didn't reply, he just remained focused on the distance.

            It was early afternoon when the sounds stopped. The land was oddly silent and calm; but it made me uneasy. We stood in agony, waiting for information, while minutes turned to hours. Jerrold hadn't allowed anyone from the revolution to accompany the Ayorthaian army. I thought this foolish. _Who'd inform us of the results if we lose?_

Suddenly, an image jarred me from my thoughts. A boy, using a flag pole as a staff, was staggering towards us. I looked closer. The flag was they Kyrrian revolution flag- a stripe of blue, orange, and then blue. The boy grew closer and closer, finally collapsing near the base of the fortress.

            "Fetch him!" yelled Jerrold.

            _It's about time. _Two boys scurried down and brought him up, placing him gently in front of Jerrold and I.

            "It's Tom," Jerrold said. "He's…wounded."

            The boys looked shocked, the men knew not what to do. Even Jerrold seemed at a loss as to how to treat him. _I have to do everything. _

            "Someone get me some turtlewater, some muslin, and a soft cloth!" I yelled.

            I heard footsteps run into the fortress as I sized up Tom. He had a gash above his left eye, his arm looked to be broken, and his ankle was bleeding profusely. I suddenly ripped off my skirt, so I was just standing in my petticoat.

            "Daria!" Jerrold exclaimed.

            "Jerrold," I replied seriously, "now is not the time for the 'act like a lady' lecture. There is no need for formalities when there is a life at stake."

            Jerrold didn't reply. I bundled up my skirt and placed it behind Tom's head, propping him up, and kneeled next to him.

            "Where is that turtlewater?" I cried.

            Someone handed me a bowl and two pieces of cloth. I took the softer of the two and dipped it I the turtlewater, then patted on the wound above Tom's eye. I ripped off a large piece of muslin and wrapped it gently, but firmly, around his head. I rubbed turtlewater on all of his minor cuts around his body. I used up the last of the muslin to wrap his arm tightly and then around his neck to create a sling. When I looked at his ankle, I used one hand to hold the cloth doused in turtlewater to the wound and the other to pull at my petticoat.

            "Daria, no," Jerrold said suddenly. "You cannot just strip naked."

            A few laughs came from the group. Jerrold removed his linen tunic. "Use that," he said, tossing it to me.

            I had to tear my eyes away from Jerrold to attend to Tom. I quickly tore the tunic apart, wrapping his ankle to stop the bleeding. As I finished wrapping, I placed a cool cloth on Tom's head. His eyelids fluttered and he sat up, and then laid back down, dizzy.

            "Tom?" Jerrold said, kneeling across from me, on the other side of him.

            Tom smiled a strained smile. "Hello, Jerrold," he said.

            "Tom," Jerrold said, "did you follow the Ayorthaian troops?"

            Tom's smile fell. "I'm sorry Jerrold. I'm so sorry," he began to say.

            "I don't care Tom, just tell me what happened," said Jerrold forcefully.

            "I'm so sorry. Jerrold-" Tom said again.

            "Just tell me what happened Tom!" Jerrold yelled. "Tell me!"

            Tom sighed. "Captured. Every single soldier," he said slowly.

            "What?" said Jerrold. "You mean-"

            Tom nodded. "Prisoners," he replied.

            Jerrold stood up and walked slowly into the fortress. The rest of us stood there, dumbstruck.

            "I'm so sorry, Lady Daria," said Tom.

            I held his hand. "Tom, don't apologize. It's not your fault. You need some rest," I replied. "Someone take him to his bed."

            Two men picked him up and carried him into the fortress. When they'd disappeared from sight, a young boy approached me.

            "Lady Daria," he said, bowing, "you should go talk to Jerrold."

            "Me?" I cried. "I'm the last one Jerrold would want to talk to."

            An older boy joined in. "No you're not," he said.

            "Jerrold likes you," another chimed in.

            "He's always so elated when he's around you," the first said.

            "Go," one of them said, pushing me forward. I gave him a wary look, but he just giggled.

            I found Jerrold alone in the meeting hall, sitting cross-legged in the center of the room. "Jerrold," I said softly, approaching him.

            "Leave me Daria," he replied, his head in his hands. "I'm a failure."

            I sat down next to him and placed my hands on his knees. "Jerrold, you are not a failure. Don't talk like that. You just need to regroup and come up with an ingenious plan. You're smart, and creative, you're a wonderful leader. I've watched you flourish and grow among the chaos of this revolution. I know you can do it," I said, trying to encourage him. "Roan would be proud of you."

            Jerrold looked up, his gray eyes set in a firm gaze. He smiled. "You're right," he said. He suddenly cupped my face in his hands and kissed me quickly on the mouth. "Thank you Daria! Thank you!" he cried, standing up.

            He kissed me again and ran out of he room, leaving me completely confused but utterly blissful.

**A/N-** Major points to anyone who can identify who the boys at the beginning of the story are named after. Alrighty, what do you think? What? You thought it was good? No, I don't wanna hear it!! Put it in words when you REVIEW! Please just humor me and do it! I love getting them!! The more reviews, the faster the post!


	16. The New Plan

**A/N:** Okay, the only reason I am posting this so early is because today, when I came home from school and checked my email, I had **forty-eight** reviews from Tamaran Girl. I'm posting this chapter (which is actually quite enthralling) because she reviewed so much, on the promise that she'll _never_ review that much again. Okay? I thank you for your support, but going through all those emails (I wanted to check to make sure I didn't miss any reviews!) was quite the task. Tamaran girl, your spider man idea is actually kind of similar to what actually happens in the story (which is in chapter eighteen, so you all know). I've in the process of writing chapter twenty three. By the way, the five names (Merrill, Jay, Donnie, Jimmy, and Wayne) are all members of the Osmond family! You know, Donnie and Marie? "I'm a little bit country, I'm a little bit rock and roll…". No? Geesh. Tough crowd. REVIEW!

**Chapter Seventeen**

            That night, Jerrold and I stayed up late, trying to come up with ideas for the revolution.

            "What if we enlisted the help of Baheire?" Jerrold asked; referencing the country next to Kyrria.

            I frowned. "What's the difference between the Baheirese army and the Ayorthaian army?" I retorted.

            "You're right…" Jerrold replied.

            "I know," I responded pleasantly. I paused for a moment, thinking, and then my eyes grew wide. "Jerrold," I said gleefully, "I have a wonderful idea."

            "What?" he asked.

             "Have you ever heard the saying 'my enemy's enemy is my friend'?" I said.

            "Yes," Jerrold said. "What of?"

            "Well," I explained, "what if we gathered a council of different people, including non-humans, to help us fight?"

            Jerrold smiled. "Yes! We could all come together and fight the Kyrrian army, and secure alliances with other kingdoms while promising non-humans a safe place to live!" he cried. "You're brilliant Daria!"

            The next day at breakfast, Jerrold explained the idea. "Last night, Dar-… Lady Daria and I devised a plan. It's very large and will take a while to implement. But I don't think we'll fail," he said.

            "Well, what is it?" called a boy named Aaron.

            Jerrold laughed. "We're going to call a council, invite every race. Fairies, gnomes, elves, giants, humans. Not ogres, though, for obvious reasons. We'll have Kyrrian men, Ayorthaian men, and Baheirese men," Jerrold said. "This is where all of you come in. I need groups of you to travel to each place and convince them to join our cause. Each of you will bring them a gift and a letter from Lady Daria and I."

            There was silence for a few seconds, and then the hall erupted in cheers. People flooded around us, shaking our hands and patting our shoulders.

            "I'll go to Fairyland," said an eager boy called Johan. Two other boys agreed to go with him.

            Groups formed, deciding to go to the Elf's Forest, Gnome Caverns, and the Giant Farms. Men agreed to go to Baheire and Ayorthia, as long as Jerrold and I allowed their families to stay in the fortress.

            "Of course!" I cried. "Everyone should move their families here. It's much safer."

            That night, Jerrold and I collected our gifts for each journey. For the giants, Jerrold had a tamed centaur colt named Zeus. He'd "borrowed" it from Jenn's menagerie. The gnomes were to receive a charmed apple sapling that gave fruit year round. We decided on a set of hand painted, unbreakable bowls for the elves. The fairy gift was harder. Jerrold came up with the idea of a ring found in one of the room-caves. He made a copy of the ring, which read in ancient Kyrrian "Fu effa inyod eb"- forever in your debt. We hoped these gifts would persuade them, along with this letter.

            To Those Concerning an Alliance:

                        The oppression in Kyrria needs to stop, and the people who are trying to end the tyranny need your help. We're calling together a council of peoples and request the attendance of a few respectable delegates of your race, as well as many of your kind to help us battle the Kyrrian army. We hope you'll consider our offer.

            Forever yours,

            _            Prince Jerrold of Kyrria, Duke of Jenn and Earl of the Islands, _

_                                    and _

_                        Lady Daria of Jenn, Duchess of Bast_

            After we dolled out the gifts, Jerrold and I lay side by side on the fortress balcony, staring up at the sky.

            "Jerrold?" I asked, sitting up. "Where do we stand?"

            He sat up too. "What do you mean?" he asked.

            I turned to face him. "Well, we've been avoiding the topic of you-um-kissing me last night," I replied.

            Even in the dim light, I saw Jerrold blush. "Honestly Daria?" he said. "I've been attracted to you since that day I ran into you. You're a beautiful girl, you're intelligent and thoughtful, independent and original."

            For the first time, I found myself at a loss for words. "Jerrold, I…" I stuttered.

            "No, wait," Jerrold said. "I was beside myself when you were angry at me in Ayorthia. And if you're going to deny me, don't say anything. I'd rather not know."

            I laughed. "Jerrold, I couldn't deny you!"

            He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it graciously and allowed Jerrold to help me stand up. He didn't drop my hand when we'd both straightened up.

            "So where are we right now?" he asked me.

            I squeezed his hand. "Right here," I replied.

**A/N: **Okay, I know. Kind of short and cheesy. But hey, a little fluff never hurt anyone, right? Please humor me and review! Please! PLEASE!!


	17. The Council

**A/N:** I know, I know. An update is grossly overdue, and I am terribly sorry to have not posted sooner. I've been so busy with school, but it finally ended today! YES! So here it is, a wonderful (and possibly my favorite) chapter!

**Chapter Seventeen**

Over the nest week or so, families arrived at the fortress and we scurried to accommodate everyone. New bed halls were set up, sectioned off by screens creating "rooms" for each family. The children spent most of their time on the outside balcony, playing knights and ogres, but were forbidden to leave that area. The women and their older daughters cooked meals, cleaned the dusty halls, and gossiped. A lot.

            Once, an older woman approached me and asked, "Is it true that you sleep in the boy's hall?"

            When I answered yes, she gasped and walked back to her group of crones, where they began to whisper furiously and glance my way.

            I walked to them, and they quickly shushed and smiled fakely. "Ladies," I said, obviously annoyed at their constant belligerence, "I believe Prince Jerrold would want you concentrating on more important things than where I sleep."

            A younger wench named Kimberly smirked. "Lady Daria, we feel like Prince Jerrold should be concentrating on more important things _you_," she replied smugly.

            I looked at her, clenching my jaw. "Beg pardon?" I retorted.

            "Well, don't you think that this revolution is more important than your personal agenda to become queen?" she replied in a syrupy voice.

            My fist flew at her eye, making contact and knocking her down. "Lady Kimberly, I suggest that you keep your speculations to yourself, for my relationship with Prince Jerrold has nothing to do with you," I spat, turning on my heel and walking away.

            I saw her the next day, a ring of black and blue around her eye. I just laughed silently to myself.

            I'd never questioned my agenda with Jerrold before. I didn't like thinking about being queen; it made me feel like that _was_ why I liked Jerrold, and that wasn't true.

            Ah, Jerrold. He was so passionate. We were rarely alone, what with the constant meetings we _both_ attended, but when we were, we'd not speak of the revolution. He'd cradle me between his arms, and we'd talk of our dreams and ideas. I'd stroke his soft hair, he'd rub my knee gently. He was such a wonderful companion.

            The gnomes were the first to arrive. Over 100 squat, leathery men and women arrived, their children with them. They came with their full bark armor on, dragging crude rock cannons. Jerrold and I received them at the main entrance.

            I wide gnome stepped forward and addressed Jerrold and myself, in Kyrrian. "My name is BrAfzY, and I am the Gnomish Chief. We are please to come and join your cause and fight King Ludwig and Queen Drusilla," he proclaimed.

            He raised his arm and bowed, and the rest of the gnomes followed suit.

            "Thank you," Jerrold said. "Lady Daria will show you to your rooms."

            I shot him a pleading look, but he just laughed. Huffily, I led the gnomes to their bed hall, which was prepared by the boys who went to the gnome's caverns. The floor was covered in moss 'beds' and muslin blankets.

            "I hope there's enough," I remarked to BrAfzY.

            He smiled a toothy, green smile. "There will be," he said. "Are you Prince Jerrold's wife?"

            I coughed. "No," I replied awkwardly. "We're just, um, comrades."

            _Comrades?__ What?_

            BrAfzY took my hand and stared intently at my palm. "You walk with a powerful man," he said. "But there is another who wishes for you. Beware of him," he said vaguely.

            "Who?" I asked, interested.

            "I know not," BrAfzY replied.

            And so it went. Jerrold and I would greet whoever came to our fortress, and I'd show them to their rooms. Fifty elves, one hundred fairies, and ten giants came, each of them bringing a leader and unique weapons.

            Two nights after everyone arrived, we held our council. Jerrold, Tom, and I were the Kyrrian representatives. The gnomes sent BrAfzY and the elves sent Lenwat, their chief, as their representatives. The giants sent Munaxy, their king, and the fairies sent their queen, Maub. The seven of us sat in the meeting hall to discuss how to go about our revolution.

            "First," Jerrold said, "what are our goals?"

            "To restore peace to Kyrria," I said.

            "To be allowed into our mines," replied BrAfzY.

            Lenwat answered, "To sell our goods in markets."

            "Giants just want to live peacefully on our farms," said Munaxy.

            "Practicing magic without punishment," remarked Queen Maub.

            Jerrold nodded. "So we each have our own goals," he decided. "And the only way to achieve all of these goals is to set up a new monarchy?"

            There were calls of 'yes' from around the table. "All right," Jerrold said, "how do we achieve that?"

            "Attack," Lenwat said simply.

            "No, you misunderstood me," Jerrold replied. "_How_ do we attack?"

            Tom cleared his throat. "When I saw them take the Ayorthaian army, it was very odd. They fight dirty. We need to force them into a space and keep them there, so they can't try anything new," he suggested.

            "So let's assume," I began, "that we can lure them into our meadow-"

            "No," warned Queen Maub. "If we went into their territory and won, our victory would not be contested."

            BrAfzY nodded. "Her majesty is right," he said. "But where do we attack?"

            "The palace," grunted Munaxy.

            The meeting went on, as we planned an attack on the castle in two days, in broad daylight. No one was to kill the king or queen. Everyone would fight except for the fairies, who'd act as healers for our knights.

            "No women are to fight," Jerrold said.

            My jaw dropped. "No!" I cried.

            "Yes," Lenwat said. "It'd be unsafe."

            "That's not fair!" I protested. "This revolution means as much to me as it does all of you!"

            Jerrold glared at me. "Daria," he said seriously, "you are under no circumstances to fight. Do you understand?"

            "You're not my keeper!" I said angrily.

            He sighed. "We'll discuss this later," he said.

            The nest day, we took our army outside and ran tactics with them. Was it useful? Not really. But we did get to see the gnome's rock cannons. They were pretty interesting. The giant's sheer size made them almost invincible; all they had to do was run through the other army, plucking their swords. Elves had these giant, knobby staffs with points at the end that they launched, well, threw, further than anything I'd ever seen. Fairies disappeared and reappeared, calling for random herbs to heal. Although it was big magic, which they didn't like doing, they decided that these times were an exception to the rule. The men and boys practiced together, clanking their swords and dancing around each other gracefully.

            This would have been exciting, too, if it hadn't been for the fact that I was excluded from their games. I stood, alone, on the balcony, my arms folded in resentment.

_            I deserve to be out there._

            That night, after dinner, I approached Jerrold from behind.

            "Daria," he said without even seeing me, "I am aware that we need to discuss the thought of you fighting tomorrow."

            I sighed and sat on his bed next to him. "Jerrold, it's not fair! I'm just as passionate about this revolution as anyone, I could handle myself in battle," I whined.

            Jerrold took my hands. "Daria, if something happened to you, Roan would never forgive me. I'd never forgive me," he said seriously.

            "But-" I retorted.

            "No," Jerrold said. "Daria, please. Promise me you won't endanger yourself."

            I looked into his eyes, the stormy gray color serious. "Fine," I said grumpily.

            That night, I lay awake in my bed, fingering the arrows of Delilah's. _I don't know who Jerrold thinks I am._ I sat up and walked silently to a boy's closet. _But he should know I'm not one to sit by and watch._

**A/N: **Okay everyone! Was it worth the wait? I think it was! Next chapter is very exciting, and will be up much sooner than this one. Please Please Please review. I just love getting them. By the way, I seemed to have misplaced my tattered copy of _Ella Enchanted_. Is it spelled Ayorthaian or Ayorthian? I'm so confused!! REVIEW!


	18. The Battle in Jenn

**A/N**: Here we are, at the **EXCITING CLIMAX** of the story! Thanks for all your reviews, and by the way, _lavish_ is one of my favorite words and I enjoy using it, thank you very much. At least I'm not using the word _moist_. Eww. _Moist_. Eww. What a disgusting word. _Moist moist moist_. Gross. By the way, I can't remember the connection to _Spider-man_ (which is coming totally soon!!) so if you see it, remind me.

By the way, the 'soundtrack' to this chapter is 'Hero' by Bonnie Tyler. See _Shrek__ 2_!

**Chapter Eighteen**

            Chaos. That described the streets of Jenn the next afternoon. As our army marched through the streets, integrated with elves, gnomes, humans, giants, and fairies, people shrieked and doors slammed. We marched calmly to the palace and men took up their swords and joined us.

            How do I know all of this? I was there, of course. Why wouldn't I be? My hair was tucked into a cap, my legs in breeches, my corset hidden by a tunic. Among the crowd, I looked like just another boy.

            When we came upon the palace's gatehouse, Jerrold yelled, "Open the portcullis!"

            Hearing his voice made every inch of my body want to run forward and stand next to him.

            There was no answer at the gatehouse. Jerrold shrugged, and signaled Munaxy. Munaxy shouted, in giant, at the largest giant. The large giant stepped forward and kicked the portcullis down. It clattered to the ground, and our army flooded through the broken gatehouse, crossing the drawbridge that was remarkably down.

            We reached the castle's doors. Locked. BrAfzY brought forward a rock cannon and two gnomes loaded a large rock into the hole. Rubbing two rocks together at the end of the cannon, they created a spark that caught on the string hanging from the end. When the string expired, a rock exploded out of the cannon and went straight through the door, creating a hole the size of a human head. Miraculously, the door swung open.

            "Aimed for the wood barring the door!" called BrAfzY.

            With a loud cry, our army swamped into the palace. We looked around; the only sound was the echo of our war cry. I pushed myself up further in the crowd, and I could now see Jerrold. He was looking around, suspiciously.

            Turning to the crowd he called, "Where do you think they are?"

            I smiled. _That is so like him_. Making it about the army, asking _us_ for help.

            "The Grand Hall!" a man yelled.

            The Grand Hall. Although not as lush as the hall in Frell, it was twice the size. Many compared it to the size of meadow. It was the perfect place to house all the castle's occupants.

            Jerrold smiled. "Yes! Thank you!" he called. "To the Grand Hall!"

            With a loud cry, the army continued through the palace, roaming the corridors and rooms until we came upon the Grand Hall. A set of long, wide stairs looked over a hall that _was_ about the size of a meadow. It was made of a solid, gray stone and banners hung all around it, giving it a creepy, drafty feel.

            It wasn't the size that was shocking.

            At the far side of the hall was _not_ the inhabitants of the castle, but an awaiting Kyrrian army. In their intimidating orange uniforms, they were all lined up and staring us down. Jerrold stepped down the first few stairs, followed by Lenwat, BrAfzY, Munaxy, and Queen Maub. I desperately wanted to step down with them.

            The hall was silent. "To freedom!" screamed Jerrold suddenly, running forward.

            The Kyrrian army ran at us, and we responded by running down the stairs, shrieking "for freedom." Our two armies collided in a flash of orange and navy. Men grunted and shouted, filling the air with clanks and pangs of crashing swords. I reached into my quiver and pulled out an arrow, and sent it flying into a man's chest. He fell backwards silently. Luckily, my arrows didn't kill. I wouldn't want to _kill _these men. They'd just be in shock for a few hours, he'd wake later.

            And so it went. Men grunted and shouted, filling the air with clanks and pangs of crashing swords. The smell of smoke mingled in the hall from the rock cannons. The elf's staffs came in handy. They threw them at people, hit people with them, and defended themselves from swords with them. Giants ran amok the hall, plucking weapons from the enemy.

            I was doing fine, shooting my arrows, until I saw Jerrold. He was dueling with none other than Orlando. I saw his lips moving; I heard Orlando's cold laugh pierce the air. I stood watching them duel, clenching my fists in fear and anger. It was a miracle that I didn't get stabbed.

            Suddenly, Jerrold knocked Orlando down and started looking around, anxious. He gaze fell on me. His jaw dropped. I looked at Orlando, who was standing up, who looked from me to Jerrold. His lips curled into a grin.

            "Jerrold, watch out!" I shrieked, running towards him.

            I was too late. As Jerrold looked back to Orlando, his sword pierced Jerrold's leg. Jerrold threw his hands over the wound, and fell to his knees. Orlando raised his sword above Jerrold, laughing.

            "No!" I screamed, ramming into Orlando, knocking him over. "Queen Maub! Jerrold is injured! Anyone!"

            I stood up, screaming, and fell over Jerrold. His eyes were closed, his breathing shallow. His breeches and tunic were stained in blood. Tears erupted from inside of me, pouring onto my face and onto him. I ripped off my tunic and wrapped it around his thigh. Suddenly, a sword appeared under my chin. With one longing look towards Jerrold, I stood up to see Orlando pointing his sword at my neck with one hand, holding my quiver and bow in another.

            "What is the lady to do?" he said, mocking me.

            I realized then that I was just wearing a corset and breeches. My cap was gone, my hair loose and wavy down my back. I was too angry to be embarrassed. I'd never felt this kind of anger before. My heart was racing; I could feel it pounding through my chest. My limbs were twitching and tingling, my fingers itching to do something.

            "I hate to kill such a beautiful creature," Orlando said, circling me, his eyes roaming my body, keeping his sword at my neck. "But I swore to kill every man in my path."

            To his surprise, I suddenly stepped down on something hard and Jerrold's sword leapt into my hand. I raised it from my side and knocked Orlando's sword to the floor. He scrambled to pick it up.

            "You can not kill me," I said in a hard voice. "For I am no mere man."

            "Oh, poor Daria, with no ickle prince to love her," he said in a baby voice.

            I lunged forward, slicing open his cheek. "You mock him one more time and you'll regret the day you were born," I said seriously.

            Orlando touched his cheek angrily. Feeling the blood, he ran towards me. I doged his attack. He turned to face me and lunged to stab me. I blocked his sword from cutting my stomach. As this continued, I developed a plan. I slowly lured him up the stairs, twisting and counteracting his attacks. I didn't know where the movement came from, I'd never held a sword in my life.

            At the top of the stairs, I took off down the side of the balcony over looking the hall. Orlando tore after me. I climbed steadily onto the balcony railing, pointing my sword at him.

                        He smiled again. "You're a foolish girl, Daria," he said. "And I enjoyed every minute of twisting you to hate dear Jerrold. And now that he's dead, you will be mine."

            He ran at me, planning on grabbing me off the railing. When he outstretched his arms, I jumped over him and dive-rolled onto the floor. Orlando flew over the balcony's railing and onto the crushing cold marble floor.

            I ran to the balcony and looked around the dwindling chaos. I couldn't find Jerrold. He was no where to be seen.

**A/N: **Semi-cliffy! What'd you think? I know it got a bit _Braveheart_ at times ("For freedom!") but hey, it's a good movie. I also stole the "I am no mere man" from _Return of the King_, mainly because I love the character of Eowyn. Anyway, I LOVE REVIEWS! Please review! Please! PLEASE! More reviews-- faster posting!


	19. The Conversations

**A/N: **I know, I'm overdue for an update. I'll try to get the next few chapters up quickly. I've finished this story, and I've moved on to a new one called _The Lost Prophecy of Aodhagen_. It's actually quite interesting, I'm posting the second chapter after I post this one. I also have a new _Ella_ fic in progress! Hoo-ha!

**Chapter Nineteen**

            Once again, I'd found myself sitting in the royal family's apartment. But it wasn't for the reason I'd been there before. Jerrold was sprawled out on a chaise in the sitting room, parallel to Roan and Iris, still damp from their first shower in… well, a while. I sat on a pillow, finally in a dress, next to Jerrold's head.

            "So explain to me how you received this wound," laughed Roan. He'd just been freed, and was hearing our recount.

            "Orlando, the prince of Ayorthia, stabbed me," Jerrold said.

            Iris nodded. "He was the 'rogue royal' you told us of earlier?" she asked.

            "Yes," I said.

            "When he stabbed me, I passed out. Luckily, he didn't kill me, because Daria defended me. Then she killed him," Jerrold said.

            Roan looked at me, his blue eyes expressing shock. "Daria?" he said, stunned. "How?"

            I frowned. "We did some swordplay-"

            "Swordplay?" cried Roan. "You've never picked up a sword in your life!"

            "I know, but for some reason I wasn't so bad at it," I replied. "Anyway, he ran at me, I jumped, and he fell over the balcony."

            "Really?" said Roan, surprised.

            I nodded. "It was an accident," I replied. "But I don't feel guilty. He was a pig."

            Iris frowned. "How come Orlando didn't use his magic to kill you?" she asked. "He was a mage!"

            I paused. _That's a really good question._

            "I know why," Jerrold said, interrupting my thoughts. "When Orlando defied his parents, he lost his _inherited_ powers. He was no longer a mage."

            "Ohh," said Iris and I in unison.

            Roan looked at Jerrold and me. "I'm proud of you two," he said. "You did a better job handling this than I ever could."

            Jerrold and I looked at each other and smiled.

            Iris began laughing. "What's going _on_ between you two?" she cried.

            We both blushed. "Well…um, we…" Jerrold stuttered.

            "You seem like you…like each other! You're actually friends now!" roared Roan.

            I laughed, relieved. "Yes, that's it," I said. "We've become friends."

            "Where are all they Kyrrian troops?" Roan asked, obviously wanting to stay on subject.

            "Most of them were mercenaries, and so they were let go," I said. "The rest of them are in the dungeons. They'll be let go sooner or later."

            "Where've you stored the king and queen?" asked Roan.

            "They're being held under house arrest in a wing of the palace," replied Jerrold. "When I speak to the people tonight, I'll ask them what they wish to do with them."

            Roan nodded. "That's a good idea. When is the council going to elect a new king?" he said.

            "Tomorrow," I replied.

            At dusk, I helped Jerrold put on his midnight blue tunic and bright orange sash,  adorning him with medals from his knight training and placing the crown on his head.

            "I don't want to wear the crown," he complained.

            I laughed. "You baby," I said. "Why not?"

            Jerrold shrugged. "I don't know, I just feel like I'm glorifying the fact that I'm a prince," he said.

            "Jerrold," I said, taking his face in my hands, "Kyrria needs a leader. You're just there to announce plans; to be the temporary leader until the council actually elects you."

            "Don't say that," he said, pulling away from me. "I shouldn't be the king."

            "Why not?" I cried.

            "Because," he said, "all my life I've hated authority. I've rebelled forever, and now I'm in the position to be rebelled against."

            I laughed. "Jerrold, you have nothing to worry about. These people would like you. You saved them. You'd be a great king, nothing like your parents. I promise," I replied.

            He sighed. "Okay," he said, like a child. "Hand me my crutch."

            I grabbed his crutch from the corner and handed it to him. He stuffed it under one arm and grabbed my hand with the other.

            I glanced at his hand clasping mine. "Are you sure you want Kyrria to see this?" I asked.

            He nodded. "Yes," he said. "Are you?"

            "Of course," I said defiantly.

            The trumpets sounded suddenly, and two guards pulled open the doors leading onto the balcony overlooking the town. Tom, Roan, Iris, BrAfzY, Lenwat, and Queen Maub walked into the room and out onto the balcony. Munaxy would have been there too, but he was too big. Jerrold squeezed my hand and walked outside.

            People were crowded inside the square, staring up at us. They began cheering and clapping when Jerrold walked out, myself at his side. The night was illuminated by torches, bonfires, and individual lanterns and candles. Banners were held all over the crowd. I recognized crests from Ayorthia, Bahiere, Jenn, Frell, and Bast.

            Jerrold took a deep breath. "Citizens of Kyrria," he said regally. "As the prince of your kingdom, I'm here only temporarily until a new king is to be elected. I thank those of you who supported our revolution. The man chosen as your next leader will start a new, very different Kyrria."

            Suddenly someone shouted, "Jerrold will be king!"

            It caught on, and soon the whole crowd was chanting. It was rather overwhelming. Jerrold raised his hand, and the group ceased.

            "Is the lady on your arm to be our queen?" someone yelled.

            I looked at Jerrold, laughing. He looked back at me, sheepish. I glanced candidly at Roan and Iris. Relieved, they seemed to have not noticed the comment. I nudged him to keep him talking, but he gave me a look that said, _What more can I say?_

            "Kyrrians!" I cried, looking at the crowd. "Tomorrow, our council meets to chose a new king. Every man, woman, and child in Kyrria is invited to the palace's great hall to vote."

            "It would please all of us if you came, for you are the people who will be ruled," finished Jerrold.

**A/N:** Okay, somewhat boring. Mostly dialogue. That was basically a chapter of tying up lose ends, but hey, at least you got it, right? Anyway, review more and I'll post the chapter quickerly!


	20. The Election of King

**A/n:** Here we go again. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry, I've run out of clever things to say, dear readers. Tamarangirl, just to answer your question, one of the fairies disappeared with Jerrold to heal him, and that's why Daria couldn't find him!

**Warning:** Much like chapter thirteen, I've made a bit of a writing blunder. This chapter is very, very short. I apologize greatly, and like I've promised, I'll have the next chapter (which is really important and somewhat fluffy…if you can guess what I mean) up the next day. Cross my heart!!

**Chapter Twenty**

            The next day, the entire great hall of the Jennish palace was packed full of humans, gnomes, elves, fairies, and a few giants. Everyone wanted to hear the council speak. Chairs lined the hall and it's balconies, over looking the stairs where Jerrold, Lenwat, BrAfzY, Munaxy, and Queen Maub sat. Obviously, I sat next to Jerrold with Tom, Roan, and Iris.

            "Each member of the council will speak, and explain who and why they think will be a good leader," announced Roan to the quieting audience. "Then, we will have a vocal vote as to who shall be the next King of Kyrria."

            The hall erupted in cheers and stomps. Then, one by one, all the members of the council stood up and explained why _Jerrold_ would be the best king of Kyrria. Of course, I'd predicted this. They described him has just, intelligent, creative, headstrong, and personable. They used his organization of the revolution to emulate his leadership qualities.

            Finally, it was my turn to speak. I stood up, somewhat nervous. "I've known Jerrold for a short while," I began. "Actually, I take that back. Over the last few months, I've gotten to know him probably more than anyone here. He is a wonderful man, bright, caring, and passionate. I'd describe what he does as turning stone into gold; whatever he touches becomes instantly valuable. He would make a wonderful king, and I urge all of you to consider him."

            The hall cheered politely. Jerrold raised his hands to silence them, and stood. "I thank all of you for your kind words and support," he said diplomatically. "I've never dreamed of becoming king. However, I'd be a fool to deny what the people want."

            Voiced by popular demand, Jerrold was elected King of Kyrria. There wasn't a sad face in the entire hall. His first decree as king was to banish his parents from the kingdom. He then appointed a board of advisors to help him, making Tom chancellor.

For those first few days, I felt as though I was back in Ayorthia. Jerrold completely ignored me. I didn't think it was his fault; he was just busy setting the sovereignty back up. I understood.

            Then, one day, he caught my hand in the corridor. "Daria," he said. "I'm so sorry."

            "Jerrold!" someone bellowed, echoing through the palace.

            He looked at me and said quickly, "I've been meaning to speak with you for days. Will you meet me in the courtyard tomorrow at noon?"

            I smiled. "Of course!" I replied rapidly.

            "Good," he said. "I've been so busy, I must go… I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

            He kissed my cheek lightly and walked away swiftly. I drifted back to my room, beaming.

**A/n:** Ridiculously short. I'm such a crazy. Review or not, I'll have the next chapter up for you tomorrow!


	21. The Walk

**A/n:** Just like a I promised!

**Chapter Twenty-One**

            The next day, I arrived in the courtyard a little early. Luckily it was deserted. I had something to do. I found a gardener's bench towards the side of the garden and pushed the top open. Inside it was musty and covered in cobwebs, littered with broken gardening tools. I removed the glass slippers from my pocket and placed them gingerly inside the bench. Although the shoes were beautiful, I couldn't bear to look at them. They made me think of Orlando.

            "Daria?" I heard Jerrold say.

            I dropped the bench's lid and turned around. "Hello Jerrold," I said.

            "What are you doing?" he asked, peering around me.

            "Nothing," I said stubbornly, sitting down.

            He smirked. "Okay," he replied.

            He took my hands and pulled me up, and then put one hand on my back and the other around my knees. Picking me up like a child, he spun me around.

            "Jerrold!" I cried. "Put me _down_!"

            _Do I really want him to put me down?_

He placed me down gently and I folded my arms, pretending to be cross. It was habit. Jerrold laughed and turned his back to me. Before I could realize what he was doing, he'd opened the bench and pulled out the shoes.

            He stared at them for a few seconds. "Did you put these in here?" he asked.

            I nodded. "Yes," I replied.

            "Why?" he said.

            I shrugged. "They reminded me of Orlando," I said simply. "I didn't like that."

            "How'd they remind you of him?" Jerrold asked.

            "He gave them to me," I explained.

            Jerrold started laughing. "_The note_!" he cried.

            "What?" I asked.

            "The note!" he replied. "It was unsigned… and you thought Orlando gave them to you?"

            I paused, thinking. "You!" I cried. "You gave them to me!"

            Jerrold nodded. "Yes! Why would Orlando give them to you?"

            "Maybe because he was _going with me_?" I cried.

            Jerrold laughed. "I guess you're right," he said. "But I gave them to you. They were my grandmother's, and I thought you'd like them…"

            "That was kind of you," I replied. "Thank you. I guess we should remove them from the bench."

            Jerrold shook his head. "No, let's leave them here. Maybe two others will find them and use them," he said, placing them in the bench and shutting the lid. He offered me his arm. "Walk with me?"

            I took his hand instead and we began wandering the garden. "Daria," he said, "we didn't start off too well, did we?"

            I thought about it, how I'd ran into him and he'd found out that I was a girl. Or when he'd brought me to Roan's, and how angry I was when I found out that he was traveling to Ayorthia with us. Good thing he did. I'd hate to imagine what would have happened if he didn't. I remember how livid I was when he'd revealed that he was a prince, and the awkwardness between us upon returning to Jenn. How we slowly became friends, then confidantes, and our interest in each other flourished.

            I smiled. "No, I don't think we did," I replied.

            "Did you hate me?" Jerrold asked.

            I paused. "I don't think I ever truly did," I said. "I certainly didn't like you when we met. You were nosy-"

            "I was interested in you!" he protested.

            "-And I found you irritating at Roan's. And the way you took charge in Ayorthia because you were the prince, that made me angry too," I continued ranting.

            Jerrold was laughing. "Was I that bad?" he asked.

            "No," I said. "I think I thought I hated you. But when we returned to Jenn, I was truly charmed by you."  

            He turned to me seriously. "Daria, I think I'm in love with you," he said.

            My heart stopped. _Do I love him?_ The hours I'd spent with him, laughing, crying, fighting, dancing, discussing. He'd thawed my heart with his silly grin. Jerrold changed me. For the better. And as I thought about it more and more, I couldn't imagine life without him. I looked at Jerrold, his dusty blond hair flopped into his serious gray eyes, his mouth in a half smile. No words came to me, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His hands found their way to my waist, and pushed me away.

            "Daria…" he said warily.

            "I love you Jerrold," I whispered.

            He coughed. "What?" he said.

            "I love you!" I cried. "I love you!"

            He smiled. "You-you do?" he stuttered. "You love me?"

            I nodded. "Yes!" I cried.

            "I-I love you too!" he exclaimed.

            Then, suddenly, Jerrold dropped to one knee. "On to the real reason I asked you here, Daria. I know this may seem sudden, almost too soon. But Daria, I'd love it if you married me," he said quickly.

            I smiled, and then began to laugh. "What?" said Jerrold, indignant. "What?"

            "Nothing," I said.

            "Will you?" he replied.

            "I'd like nothing more," I said.

            Jerrold jumped to his feet and kissed me, dipping me backwards romantically. He stood up afterwards, and took my hand.

            "Come on," he said, pulling me along. "We've things to do."

**A/n: **Aww, cute! You knew it had to happen. This chapter was so sugar-coated it hurt my teeth writing it. But it had to be done. REVIEW!


	22. The Announcement and Aftermath

**A/n:** Oh boy. Here it is. My last chapter. This is hard to write, I've got a connection with these characters. I hope you readers feel the same way.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

            The next day, Jerrold and I announced our engagement to Roan and Iris.

            We entered their sitting room, where the two of them were playing chess. They looked up at us, and their eyes immediately fell to our clasped hands.

            "What is this?" Roan asked, standing up.

            I looked and Jerrold and took a deep breath. "Roan, Jerrold and I are to be married," I said.

            Iris began laughing. "You're joking, right?" she said.

            "No," replied Jerrold.

            "But you two hated each other!" she cried.

            "I know," I explained. "But we've really grown close over the last few months."

            Roan smiled. "So you're serious about marriage?"

            "Yes," Jerrold said. "I love your sister, Roan."

            He squeezed my hand. I almost laughed out loud. What he just said sounded so… _planned_. I bet he'd been saying that to himself _forever._

            Iris crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Roan's neck tenderly. "Well, we give you our blessings," she said. "Don't we?"

            "Of course, congratulations," Roan said absentmindedly, his voice darkening. "Daria, you need to get Mother and Father's blessing if you wish to marry."

            "Why?" said Jerrold. "She needs no dowry."

            "No, but I don't think she should marry without her parent's consent," replied Roan.

            "You did, why should she be any different?" retorted Jerrold.

            I stamped my foot impatiently. "Hello!" I said loudly. "I'm still here!"

            They looked at me. "Oh, yes. Sorry Daria," Roan said.

            "What do you wish to do?" asked Jerrold.

            I thought for a moment. "I don't want my parents at the wedding," I said. "but I do wish to let them meet the man I'm marrying."

            "Okay," said Jerrold. "We'll go tomorrow."

            I smiled. "That sounds fine," I replied. "But brace yourself. They're intense people."

            The next day, I awoke early and dressed in one of my finest gowns. It was pink silk, and decorated in white braided trim. I wanted to make an impression on my family when I arrived. After all, I was to be queen. But more importantly I was to be Jerrold's wife. They needed to know that I had found him all by myself, and that I loved him more than anyone in the entire world.

            Jerold was dressed finely, in a green velour tunic, sans crown. "No crown?" I asked him.

            "No crown," he replied. "First of all, I haven't been coroneted yet. Secondly, I don't want to intimidate anyone."

            I laughed bitterly. "Don't you worry about that last one."

            The carriage pulled up to the manor, and I felt my temperature rise. I was getting angry already, and I hadn't even spoken to them. Jerrold clutched my hand, and I took a deep breath as I opened the door.

            It opened, and my sister Helena peered out. Her jaw dropped. "Mother! Father! You need to see this," she cried. "Come in."

            The manor looked the same, except dustier, because I wasn't there to clean it up. My mother and father entered the foyer. They looked haughtier than the last time I'd seen them. Helena stood next to them. She looked like me, except older. Her face was creased before her time. I heard thundering footsteps, and Cyrus and Alexei appeared at the foot of the stairs.

            "Daria?" Alexei said.

            I nodded. "Yes," I replied.

            "Why have you come here?" my father said coldly. "Roan treating you poorly? He always was such a rude boy."

            Jerrold's grip on my hand tightened. I swallowed, gaining confidence. "No, Roan is treating me wonderfully. He's married," I replied.

            "To whom?" said Helena.

            "Iris," Jerrold blurted. "Lady Iris of Jenn."

            My mother looked at Jerrold, disgusted. "Daria, who is this boy?" she seethed.

            I took a deep breath, quelling my anger. "This is Jerrold, my betrothed," I explained.

            "Jerrold?" spat Cyrus. "Named after that bastard prince, I presume?"

            Jerrold looked at him calmly. "No, actually," he replied. "I am that bastard prince."

            Cyrus's eyes widened, and my family dropped into curtsies and bows. I couldn't help smiling. As they came up, I saw them smirking.

            "When is the wedding?" Mother asked.

            "In three weeks, the same day as the coronation," I replied.

            "I suppose you want our blessings," Father said.

            I nodded. "That's why I came," I said.

            He sighed. "Very well," he said. "I suppose you want her dowered?"

            "Oh no," said Jerrold. "That's not necessary."

            "And you'll be wanting your mother and me to present you at the wedding?" he asked.

            I sighed. "Well…" I began. "I actually asked Roan and Iris to do it."

            My mother pursed her lips. "Why?" she cried in disgust.

            "Well, to be honest, Roan and Iris have treated me like family. They're kind and understanding, and they act like they love me…" I trailed off.

            "And we didn't?" Alexei asked.

            I shifted, somewhat uncomfortable by the confrontation. "Well, no," I said simply.

            My father seemed to glow in rage. "You ungrateful, lying, impudent wench!" he yelled. "After all we dealt with for you. Your constant questioning and attitude, all you did was rebel!"

            He flew at me, but Jerrold jumped in front of me, pointing his sword at my father. Both of them were livid, and at my expense.

            "Don't condemn your daughter's virtues," Jerrold said warily. "Daria's spunk makes her irresistible. She's smart, clever, and funny. No man wants to marry some effected house-maid."

            Helena whimpered, obviously insulted. My father bowed. "I am sorry, your highness," he said.

            I laughed. "No you're not. You're sorry that our hated daughter is to become queen and she wants nothing to do with you. Isn't that right, Mother? You were always telling me, 'marry rich, love comes later'? Well, who'd of thought that I'd marry for love and wealth would come later? I feel for all of you, for I will soon forget you. But you? You will think of me everyday for the rest of your lives," I said intensely. "Let's go, Jerrold. We need to leave."

            I grabbed Jerrold's hand and left the house. Jerrold and I walked to the carriage, silent. Once inside, he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me.

            "What I said in there was true," he said. "I love that you have a personality."

            I laughed. "Me too," I replied. "But who would have really thought I'd marry a boy who I hated so!"

            He laughed. "You weren't a bowl of cherries either," he replied.

            And with that, the carriage jolted forward, taking us back to the castle and our new lives together.

            "Presenting His Highness, Jerrold Ludwig Kiernan, Duke of Jenn, Earl of the Court Isles, and King of the most noble kingdom of Kyrria," announced the man.

            I smiled as the ballroom erupted in cheers. "And his wife, Her Highness Daria Marianne Ophelia, Duchess of the L'Eau Isle, Countess of the Gnome Caverns, and Queen of the most noble kingdom of Kyrria," he proclaimed.

            The ballroom cheered again. Jerrold and I began to descend the stairs, crowns weighing on our heads, dressed as formally as possible. We began to waltz about the room, alone, to Kyrria's national anthem. It was incredibly romantic. I'd never thought I'd ever end up as queen of Kyrria. In a place that I'd hated so much, surrounded by people I'd hated so much, who'd of thought I'd fight in a revolution to win the crown and rule Kyrria? Certainly not I. But almost a year after I'd met Jerrold, I knew that I was finally happy, and that everything was finally perfect for me.

**A/n: **Okay, I stole a bit of Daria's monologue from _Ever After_, one of my all time favorite movies. Anyway, this is it. Sniff. But wait… could there be a bit more? Some closure? We'll see… we will see.


	23. The Future

**A/n:** Okay, I wrote this for closure's purpose. Simple epilogue, no need to review… unless you want to… I'd love to read it if you did. And everyone in the entire world should go see _Fahrenheit 9/11_, because Michael Moore is a genius and George W. Bush is a moron, who couldn't run a Wal-Mart, let alone our county. By the way, I got a little teary writing this. It's probably just because I'm premenstrual.

**Epilogue**

Daria leaned back on her pillows, exhausted. Tears of pain and mirth streamed down her face as the tiny baby was placed in her arms. It was so round and pink, with it's gray-blue eyes and silky skin. _Not it,_ she thought. _Him._ He. A boy. He was their first child; the heir to the Kyrrian throne. He was hers. She looked at him, emotions running through her. Happiness. Hope. Pride. Fear. She stared at her little child, crying, when she heard the door open. Jerrold dashed to her side, his eyes wide with happiness.

"A-a son," he said quietly. "I…I have a son."

Daria smiled. "You have a son," she said.

Jerrold ran to the balcony overlooking the gardens and threw open the doors. "I have a son!" he screamed. "_I have a son_!"

"Come back here," said Daria in mock-seriousness. "We've yet to name him!"

Jerrold scampered back to bed. "What do you think we should call him?"

Daria looked at the child, his eyes wide, a charming look on his face. "Charmont," she said. "Charmont."

"Charmont!" cried Jerrold. "Charming Charmont!"

Daria laughed. "Charmont…but we'll call him Char," she said.

Jerrold nodded, taking Char from Daria's arms. "My son, Char," he said. "My son."

Daria and Jerrold became fair rulers. Kyrria prospered under their hand, and became known as a land of freedom. They inherited new lands and allies, always working together under the crown, for they'd found that two heads were better than one. Two years after Char was born, they had Cecilia, a bouncing baby girl.

The thrown of Ayorthia was passed to King Aubrey's nephew, Fredric, because he and Queen Claudia could produce no heir. Ayorthia and Kyrria remained in good contact and relations despite the death of Orlando.

Roan and Iris helped manage Kyrria along with Daria and Jerrold. They had two sons, Stephen and Percival, who became a well-known knights and Char's best friends.

And you know what? They really _did_ live happily ever after.

**A/n:** Awww, it's over. Before you break out the tissues, I'll remind you that I have a new Ella fic coming out tomorrow! Oh, and this is your last time to review. So please, do it for me! It's your last time to tell me what you think.


End file.
